


Accidents happen accidentally

by BowleggedBeauty_Overdose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward situations, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, admitting feelings, reluctant pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedBeauty_Overdose/pseuds/BowleggedBeauty_Overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you moved in and shared the bunker with the Winchesters for a while now you have been able to keep your little unexpected love affair with your favorite archangel a secret. Well, at least until you find out you're pregnant! But the harder challenge just follows: Gabriel is not supposed to know! Luckily you have Sam, Dean and Cas to distract the angel gone trickster from every single hint until you made up your mind. But things are starting to get awkward and you're not sure how this all will end. A little unfortunate incident making you question your whole hunter life, your relationship with Gabriel that is still kind of uncertain to you and causing way more trouble and awkward situations you'd wish for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell, please no!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic and I started it out of nothing in the middle of the night, with no idea how the storyline would turn out or what would happen. Please forgive me any typos since English is not my mother tongue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, a sassy and actually unshockable hunter, find out you're pregnant and have to break it gently to the Winchesters and their angel... =)

„HOLY SHIT! MOTHER OF GOD PLEASE NO I BEG YOU!“ Your scream, suffused with a mixture of pure terror and way more bewilderment, resounded as loud throughout the bunker so it took only a few moments until Dean knocked at the door of your bathroom. “The hell is going on?!”, he wanted to know, his voice concerned and indicating he was ready to save you from any danger you might be in. You didn’t answer at first, still sitting on the toilet seat and staring at the pregnancy test in your shaking hands. Positive. It was positive. You were pregnant! Of all things! This little fact rushed non-stop through your mind, over and over again until you felt a nausea growing in your stomach. You were a hunter, your life was a huge mess most of the time, always on the road and risking your life. There was no place for such things as kids. You weren’t supposed to have kids! Additionally you never wanted any or pictured yourself as a mother, or at least someone with an apple pie family life. This wasn’t you, it wasn’t your life. You took a deep breath, unsure if it was only because of the shock of the moment or your true feelings about pregnancy in general why you felt so distressed. Knocking again you could nearly feel how Dean’s willingness to kick the door grew with each second. Swiftly you gripped the trash bin and began burying your treacherous evidence deep under the already existing garbage.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam’s unexpected voice implied that he got alarmed by your scream, too. It sounded like he ran the whole way from the library to your room; an almost hilarious picture of him appeared in your mind, throwing his books or his laptop over his shoulder and rushing off. If you wouldn’t have felt the growing need to puke or jump in front of a train you probably would have laughed at this idea.

“I don’t know, she won’t open the door and doesn’t answer me”, Dean replied impatiently. Out of sheer fuss the trash bin tilted and spread its content over the half floor of your tiny bathroom. Some loud curses slipped through your lips as you threw everything back in, Dean and Sam now both hammering with their fists against the door. The sound of flattering wings made you scream as Cas appeared out of the sudden right next to you, his angel blade already in hands.

“Where is the danger?”, he asked quite confused as his eyes trailed through the room and finally found you sitting on the floor, sweating like a fool and surrounded by used handkerchiefs, flosses and other drug store articles. A second later your door flew open with a loud crack, Dean and Sam bolting in, pure determination on their faces. You took the chance of their bedlam about the lack of menace to put everything back into the rubbish bin and shove yourself hasty past the three big men in the obviously a size too small constructed bathroom.

“We heard you scream – two times”, Sam said firmly, trying to clutch your shoulder, but Cas blocked is way and trapped him unwittingly against the sink so he couldn’t move forward.

“(Y/N)! Wait, where are you going?!” Dean wanted to follow you but was unable to ‘cause he struggled with Cas and Sam’s bodies hindering the way out so the three ended up in a messy hodgepodge of arms and legs which you escaped just in time before they hit the ground with an alarmed yell. Under different circumstances you’d have found this funny, but at the moment you didn’t have something else on your mind but getting out of here. The last thing you wanted was to inaugurate any of them. Not a bit of it! You even didn’t make it to the corridor when someone spinned you around, holding you tight by your arms. Deans face was as red as the shirt you were wearing and he was certainly out of breath. “You stay here, Missy! What the heck’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Let me go!” You tried to squirm yourself free of his hands, but it was useless.

“Are you kidding me?” Behind his back you could see Sam stepping out of the bathroom with messy hair what made him look pretty cute, some floss attached right behind his ear. He glared back at you with an exhausted expression on his face, representing how much he really worried about you a few minutes ago and that you owed all of them a plausible reason, or at least some kind of apology for having terrified them.

“Look… i- it’s nothing, really! I don’t want to bother you! There’s just a little issue, nothing else and I have to take care of it on my own, I just need some time to think about it, guys!” You could tell from Sam and Deans faces that they wouldn’t settle with that.

“Right”, Dean answered after a few moments and finally let go off you. “And that’s why you’re so upset like I’ve never seen you before. Because it’s _just a little issue_.” His eyes threw daggers on you. Damnit, this man knew you just too well…

“… something’s different, Dean”, Cas said out of the sudden. The other three of you turned around and glanced warily at the angel, a knot building in your guts. Cas narrowed his eyes as he eyed you, stepping a bit closer and causing you to cross your arms in defense automatically.

“What do you mean?”, Sam replied, giving Cas a curious look.

“She smells different.” It took a few seconds of you all to get his words.

“Excuse me?!”, you retorted, blinking in confusion and discomfiture.

“That’s not meant as an insult”, Cas added quickly and raised his hands in in an appeasing way. “I just noticed your smell changed a bit over the last two weeks. At first I wasn’t sure and thought that maybe you would refuse to shower because of the hair removal crème Dean put into yours and Sam’s shampoo -”

You and Sam turned to Dean in unison. “You did WHAT?!”

“Cas!”, Dean hissed caught.

“Well, but now I don’t think it is because of that”, Castiel continued without any regret in a pensive tone. You shove your anger about Dean aside to get back into the situation; you’d take care of this little bastards prank later to get your revenge. The way Cas was looking at you unsettled you. Your… _smell_ changed? Well, you knew that it was said the smell of a – you had to force yourself to end this thought - … well, _pregnant_ lady was different than the way she smelled before, but how could Cas know? Then your face dropped and you resisted the urge to run flailing out of your room. You remembered the day when you first met the Winchesters. You worked undercover at the pathology where the two and Castiel entered, disguised as FBI agents to check out some corpses for the case they were currently working on. Well, they didn’t know you worked on that case, too. So you discovered that they weren’t real FBI agents when you sneaked at night into the building and accidentally caught them while looking up some more details on the dead body remains. Yeah, that was how you became acquainted for the first time with the Winchesters. And Castiels enormously handy abilities like figuring out the former health of the victims just by sniffing on the surface. You shuddered at that memory, but in the same instant it hit you like a truck and then you had to pull yourself together not to take flight. Maybe if you held still he wouldn’t notice more?

“So, you think… you think because she smells differently it has something to do with her little outburst?”, Sam summarized with a skeptical quirked eyebrow and you felt Dean unobtrusively leaning over, sniffing in your direction.

“Stop it!”, you hissed at him and punched him lightly with your elbow. Castiel gave Sam an uncertain look and shrugged, but when his eyes met yours again he hesitated. A small spark of perception appeared on his face. _No._ You freezed. His mouth opened and he made a surprised sound. _No!_

“(Y/N)… are – are you pregnant?”

“…” At your lack of response you suddenly could feel the room temperature rising in a daunting tempo as the eyes of the Winchester brothers landed on you, Dean’s mouth fell open in confusion and disbelief. Sam seemed like he wanted to say something, but he was not sure how to put it in words.

“… no?”, you said slowly after a few moments of awkward silence and cursed yourself that it sounded more like a hesitatingly question-like answer in a bad game show. You let out a nervous giggle and wrapped your arms tighter around your chest. “Of course I’m not. Geez…”

“Yeah, yeah, you are!”, Cas keenly determined and his voice got an avid tone. With a short look to Dean and Sam it was clear that one of them would explode the next moment. And you could have bet it would be Dean Winchester who just banged the door. Gesturing fiercely he walked next to Sam in front of you, the two of them building a wall so you couldn’t escape this conversation and finally snorted in a complete dizzy: “Pregnant? Really?! I-I mean why… how… ?”

“Getting pregnant is a really complicated and embarrassing business, Dean”, Castiel reprimanded him. “You shouldn’t ask her out about it, I’m sure she doesn’t want to talk about her menstrual circle and the consistence of her cervical mucus.”

Dean, Sam and you contorted your faces in pain and moaned grossed out. “Oh Cas, PLEASE! Shut your cakehole!”, Dean exclaimed, making choking noises. “I know how women get preggers!”

“For the love of god!”, Sam groaned tormented.

“If you’ll ever talk about that again I am going to end you”, you stated pitiless, head as red as a tomato and noticed how Cas backed a bit with a slightly cowed face. You sighed deeply and threw your hands defeated in the air as you turned back to the brothers. “Okay. Great! Now it’s out. I’m pregnant! Happy?!” Your voice was drenched in sarcasm.


	2. Sorry, Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it's out you and the boys end up in a heated discussion about what to do next...

Dean and Sam looked at each other and seemed to calm down a bit, at least Sam talked in a less appalled manner than Dean did. For some reason this calmed your own anger and horror about the whole thing, you were still unsure how to feel about it at all. “Look, we knew something wasn’t right. But we hoped it would be… well – something less bad.” That sentence made you smile against your will and you could fully comprehend that statement. Sam and Dean Winchester, merciless and feared hunters –preferring her hunting mate would have been better cursed or bitten by a vampire than getting pregnant.

“Yeah, me too”, you admitted and your smile faded. “However, I’d prefer not to talk about it. I have to make up my mind.” When you thought of the maybe biggest issue right after being pregnant at all your heart dropped somewhere you couldn’t find it anymore. How should you tell _him_? The sickness came back and the boys noticed how you blanched, Dean reaching out an arm to hold you.

“You know that’s pretty serious, right? And we won’t let you alone with this, (Y/N), I promise”, he announced and Sam nodded agreeing. Just after Dean finished his look darkened for another time. You knew this look, it was the look he gave every douchebag who dared to approach you too much, full of his protective big brother instinct. He carried it off well to seem not as upset as he really was, but you knew the truth. “… who’s the father?”, he asked warily. You licked over your dry lips and looked at Sam, searching for any hint of help, but he was just as eager as tensed about the answer like Cas and his brother. “If it’s one of those one-nighters I swear –“

“You know…”, you began nervously while fumbling around with your hands. “It’s a long story. And if I say so I really mean long. It was completely unexpected and actually it’s a pretty boring story, too. So why don’t we just get us some breakfast and… pfff, I don’t know – watch TV?”

“Hey, no distracting”, Sam called you to order. You hissed and sighed finally. They would find out one way or another. It was just that it felt kind of embarrassing to tell them with whom you hooked up… or talking about your involuntarily pregnancy at all.

“You remember that Vetala hunt about a year ago?” The guys looked at you suspiciously.

“Yeah”, Sam answered hesitating. “You got a sawed-off tubular stuck in your back and because Cas was too busy saving Dean he called Gabriel instead to take care of you.”

“Well, and as you know Gabriel and I became really close friends.”

“Yes, indeed. You and Gabriel share a similar bond like I and Dean do”, Cas added proudly.

“Cas – please… just don’t talk about it in this context, okay?” Dean gave him a warning look.

“Whatever”, you continued and blinked twice. “At all ends, it turned out to get _very close_ , if you get what I mean.” Sam hesitated a moment while Cas and Dean looked asking at each other, then he said: “You mean like… a friends with benefits thing?”

“No.” Dean looked at Sam. Then his eyes flashed at you. “No! That’s not okay, I won’t allow that.”

“Don’t you think it’s already too late for that speech?”

“Cas, I swear, one more stupid word of you –“

“GUYS!”, Sam interrupted. Fighting his feeling of disapproving down with all his will he signed you to continue. You felt more and more like a child who did something stupid she shouldn’t have done and it got way more embarrassing with each second. You really didn’t want to talk with them about it. But on the other hand – with whom could you? There was no one else. Those guys were your odd but caring family. They were everything you had and would ever have. Well… maybe not. Your hand trailed down on your belly at this thought, but you quickly shoved it aside. “It’s not that easy”, you answered according to Sam’s question. “None of us was looking for it, I swear. We were just friends. And then…” You made a suggestive hand move.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m gonna throw up.”

Suddenly, you felt heat growing in your cheeks and this time your blushing had nothing to do with your embarrassment but indignation. “Don’t be such a Dick!”

“Yes, it’s still an archangel we’re talking about”, Cas reminded. For the first time today you were happy about him joining your conversation. Dean wasn’t aware of how you really felt about Gabriel and this made you feel sad and huffy at the same time. Despite your little… incident you were sure, Gabriel didn’t know either. There had never been a moment of admitting feelings or stuff like that. But wasn’t it obvious? You and Gabe always fooled around and hung out together. When you two were on the streets everyone mistook you for a couple or assumed you were siblings at least who spent all of their free time together with a weird codependency, not just friends.

And back on that moment you and the angel became closer for the very first time you felt nothing but a warm fire in your belly, the first time your lips touched his was the best thing you ever experienced. He tasted like warm caramel and smelled like roasted almonds, your favorite sort of candy. Gabriel for sure was the first man – more or less human – who warmed your heart in a way you’d never have expected someone would ever be able to. You loved how he always managed to make you laugh and even more, that he laughed about your own stupid jokes. You admired his way of just being around you. His sense of humor, his smile, his pouting… even his way to beat someone up and scare the shit out of everybody. He was strong, he was funny and cunning and adorable and caring… in fact, you realized, he was all you ever wished for. Of course he was, he was your best friend…

So, why were you so afraid of talking to him? Maybe he would leave you just like he left heaven. Or be disappointed. Overwhelmed. Your heart wrenched at these thoughts, but you carried it off.

“Cut it out, Cas”, Dean replied frowning, then he turned at you again. “(Y/N), why are you doing this to me? I mean… you and _Gabe_? C’mon! Of all candidates it had to be the dickhead-archangel of course! I knew he had taken a liking on you but I’d have never expected… I thought you two were just friends and would never… NO, I don’t wanna picture that!”

“Too late. It’s already stuck in my head”, Sam added with a small snicker, but he still looked concerned, especially when he catched the look on your face. “You don’t know him like I do”, you countered at the Winchesters, feeling getting a little bit pissed, but you told yourself to stay peacefully. Well, as much as you could. But how could you make the boys, especially Dean understand how you felt about Gabriel? How he changed your so-called hunter-life? “He showed and teached me things I’d have never expected I would be capable of and able to”, you started another try to defuse the situation, but you congealed as you noticed the flabbergasted looks on you. “Ooookay, that came out wrong”, you realized awkwardly.

Dean ignored your last words and gave you all a meaningfully look. “That’s it! I will end him.”

“No, Dean! That’s ridiculous! It wasn’t his fault.”

“Yeah? Well, as far as I know there are always two parties to get someone pregnant.”

“Okay, yes. But you’re acting like he did it on purpose, calm down.”

“At least that moron could have made sure to get some reliable condoms”, he snorted and shook his head. When he saw the look on your face his voice got lower, lurking. “You did have protection, don’t you?” Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands before he looked back at you with nothing but disbelief.

“Sorry, _mom and dad_ , we didn’t even expect it would be possible!”, you defended yourself. Deans anger vanished and was immediately replaced by brotherly consternation.

“That’s true, it’s uncommon the fruit of an angels loins is able to grow in a human’s body”, Cas said. “There are only a few known cases where it worked.”

“Thanks for that romantic description, Cas”, you replied dryly, rolling your eyes. Something in his voice sounded suspicious and you couldn’t say why he suddenly looked more concerned than before, but you decided to ignore it. Everything remained quiet for a few moments. It was nearly sensible how everyone got lost in their own thoughts. Sam was the one who finally broke the silence.

“So, how are you gonna tell him?” There was nothing but honest concern and sympathy in their eyes when your friends eyed you, even Dean seemed to be. Sam’s simple question pushed some buttons in your head you were not aware did exist. Your blood pumped directly into your cheeks from one second to another and your pulse went crazy while your hands started gesturing out of control.

“He must not know! No way!” The sudden panic in your voice made Dean raise his eyebrows.

“Wait, what?! He’s going to be a father, he should better accept responsibility.”

“No! I mean, yes!”, you whined, unsure how to put in words what was going on inside of your head. You were so nervous you couldn’t make a clear thought. “Sam, Dean, look – I have no idea what will happen if I tell him! I have no idea how he will react and I just want to make up my own mind first before taking care of this part –“ You sounded like a stammering, foolish little girl. And you even felt like one. “I mean, I can’t just walk up to him like _Howdy, dude, wanna play GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?!_ ” Well, this morning the sarcasm was strong with you and everyone but Cas seemed to get that and repressed a reluctant smirk. “I mean, he’s a freakin’ archangel! Who the hell knows how you explain something like that to someone like him without weirding him out.” _Because you’re just a stupid, pregnant mortal and he’s one of gods holy creatures._ Your eyes grew big at this thought.

“So… you want us to shut our mouth? Just like that?”, Sam summarized understanding and you nodded.

“That’s not going to work”, Cas pointed out what just made your face drop another time. Man, this guy really had a talent for that. “Gabriel is an angel. He will notice the small hints like I did –“

“Then you have to distract him! PLEASE! Do it for me – in the name of our friendship! Do I first have to fall down on my knees to beg you?!” In that instant you all heard the fluttering sound of feathers from the library, followed by a loud crashing noise that made your heads turn to the door.

“GUYS, GUESS WHO JUST ACCIDENTALLY SMASHED THAT UGLY-ASS BUST ON YOUR BOOKSHELF!” Your heart took a flying leap. _Gabriel!_

Swiftly you turned back at the boys, eyes narrowed and speaking with an almost baleful undertone. “He doesn’t have to know, not for now. So not a single word, okay?” Cas launched to say something, but you cut his words before he finished the first sentence. “ _Not. A single. Word_ ”, you warned all of them, Dean and Sam finally surrendering by rolling their eyes and nodding. A small breath of relief left your mouth as you left your room, heading down the corridor to the kitchen. Yeah, it really was kind of a shitty plan, but what else could you do? It would have to be this way until you’d come up with another idea…


	3. "Act normal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel arrived and all of you know by now that this day won't be easy for anyone of you...

The coffee machine purred softly as the black drops of your all morning drink seeped into your favorite cup. You heard the guys talking the next door, reluctantly welcoming the trickster angel and having a little fight over the fugly bust which just broke. You never liked it anyway and so did your friends, but you suspected Dean and Sam were happy about every chance they’d get to pick up a fight with Gabriel. You knew the three shared a complicated and not so amicably past, so it was no surprise each time they met there always was a certain tension filling up the room. Right after making your first acquaintance with Gabriel Dean told you how rotten he once was to Sam at the mystery spot and that you should stay attentive each second while dealing with him. And at first you respected Deans warning, but soon you didn’t care anymore when it became apparent you and Gabe were in tune – to Deans and especially Sam’s sorrow.

So, Gabriel was here. You weren’t sure your confidence would last long enough to face him. And who said the boys wouldn’t screw up, too? Well, Sam and Dean weren’t exactly the weak point you thought about. Your weak point certainly was wrapped in a dirty trench coat. The best thing you could possibly do was to shun Gabriel today and leave it to the brothers. You didn’t like the idea, but you knew it was necessary. _When did I become such a sissy?_   

Sighing you took your cup of coffee and nipped on it, waiting for the other cups to get filled when you heard the archangel asking: “Sooo, is the cutie pie still asleep or already enslaved to another of your researches?” You stopped in your motion and awaited the answer. Before your mind’s eye you could see how the hunters shared a look with each other and the other angel in the room before Sam said: “No, she’s awake. I guess she’s in the kitchen, getting us some coffee.” The next thing you heard was the flutter of wings and then you felt a soft poke in your side.

“Hey sweet tooth”, Gabriel purred, his whiskey-eyes gleaming with joy and a small hint of mischief. You returned his look with a light blush and smiled as you grabbed his hand to detain him from another poke. You haven’t seen him in a while now, actually since the little incident that caused your current situation from 2 weeks ago. It was nice to see him, you immediately felt how your worries started to fade a bit when he gave you that crooked smile of his, squirming your hand off and jumping on the kitchen’s sideboard you were leaning at.

“I didn’t expect you to come”, you admitted with a voice you hoped would cover any streak of insecureness you may emanate. _Act normal._ “Well, at least not that early in the morning.” Gabriels legs dangled from side to side and brushed your naked arm with the firm fabric of his dark jeans. He observed you still smiling and made you think about how those lips would taste this morning. You blinked twice and banished the idea.

“Nor did I”, he answered with a shrug. “But I couldn’t resist once I got the idea of you in short pajamas in the morning.” He winked at you and you felt heat rising in your cheeks, trailing your eyes downwards and back to him. Gabriel always had been flirting with you since you met because it was his normal attitude – he did it every time and everywhere with everyone - and at first you didn’t care, but when things started getting more serious you weren’t sure anymore how to feel about it. Yeah, you and Gabe hooked up a bunch of times afterwards and maybe you should have get a clearer idea of your current relationship, but you didn’t. It was hard to say how he stuck to you at the moment. And that was the thing that concerned you the most out of the sudden.

“How is it when something breaks in here it is always you?”, you heard Dean speaking up who just entered the kitchen along with Sam, opening the fridge and getting some eggs and bacon to make breakfast. You moved a bit to allow him better access and Gabriel took the chance to pull you between his still dangling legs, having you leaning back against his chest. You stiffened and earned a little snicker from him. Sam and Dean observed that little action with small discomfort glowing in their eyes ‘cause under the current circumstances they saw the meaning way different than before. Hell, officially they didn’t know you and Gabe had taken a liking on each other, little did your winged friend know how things changed rapidly during the last half an hour. Better all of you lead him to believe that for now, keeping up the show of the unknowing hunters and the innocent friendship archangel/girly-hunter-thing. “Shut up and take care of your eggs”, Gabriel replied contentious, flicking his fingers against your ear.

“Stop it!” You shook off his hands, glaring with a fake frown over your shoulder to meet his eyes, forcing yourself to act just as usual. He wiggled his eyebrows and made your lips twitch into a grin. You could hear Dean snorting and at first you thought it was because of Gabriel, but then he mumbled something about too less eggs. Gabriel rubbed his hands enthusiastically and announced: “If you count me in for breakfast, I will get you some more, Dean-o.” Dean raised his brows and threw the kitchen towel he just picked up on the table.

“Bite me, we have our own angel. Hey Cas! Would you mind get us some eggs for breakfast?”

With another fluttering sound of angel wings Cas appeared out of the sudden behind Sam, carrying some sort of flustered grimace on his face. “Dean, I require a talk to you – _now_.” You wondered what was going on, but Gabriel didn’t seem to care at all, he just pleasantly chuckled and raised his hands to each side like he was about to praise the lord.

“I assume you need me though. I’m right back, sugar”, he added, bowing his head down to your ear, brushing it slightly with his still grinning lips and then – with a finger snap he was gone.

“It won’t take long”, Castiel warned you all and started walking through the kitchen.

“Cas, what’s the matter?”, you wanted to know unnerved with another look on his face.

The angel still glared at Dean while he answered: “I don’t feel comfortable with that. We should re-think this plan.”

“What plan?”, Sam laughed dryly.

“I don’t think it’s going to work, that’s all I’m saying.” You eyed Cas from top to his feet and contracted your brows. He was flustered about something else he didn’t want to say, you were sure about that, but you kept your mouth shut. You’d ask him later.

“Cas, look… you don’t even have to lie, I promise. Just act normal like you do all day.” The angel frowned at you and shot another look at Dean who just rolled his eyes.

“No, you don’t understand”, Cas replied insistently and this time he sounded dead serious. “I have a bad – a _very_ bad feeling about this.” You glanced at Dean, Dean looked at Sam who finally glared at you. Castiel was definitely getting at something, but before you could reach the point one of you got enough courage to ask him you heard the distant noise of angel wings. Cas was pushed aside and nearly stumbled over his own feet as Gabriel landed once more in your kitchen, everyone of you forced a smile at him and fumbled around on your clothes or something else immediately in the most unsuspicious way.

“Honeys, I’m home.” Gabe threw a carton of eggs on the sideboard and eyed you all. “Oh, wow. What the hell happened after I left? You all look like you’re suffering from sudden flatulences.” The fake smiles on your faces faded as fast as they came and Cas glanced at you like he wanted to say _this will all end in tears_.

* * *

 

You set the table while Dean took care of your breakfast. Sam was engrossed in some men of the letters lecture and Gabriel did his best to annoy you by teleporting the plates you just put on to another place in the kitchen. It would have been the typical picture of a Friday morning in the bunker if Cas hadn’t been present, too. He moved around in a way that was even weird for him. As you threw an asking look at him his lips formed the startled words _ACT NORMAL_ before he glanced meaningly at Gabriel and then took a seat in the personalized inconspicuousness a giraffe would do on a funeral. Gabe observed him from the side and raised an eyebrow, but before he was able to make a comment Dean plonked down the pan with breakfast in front of him just at the right time and his priorities changed immediately.

The smell of roasted bacon made your mouth watering and soon you were chewing with passion and felt less stressed, at least for now. The breakfast was good, Dean was a talented cook, even when it only came to make some eggs with bacon and the mood wasn’t as bad as you feared since Gabriel appeared. It almost seemed like the boys kept their reluctance in check for your sake. You smiled at the thought and took another sip of your coffee when you suddenly felt a hand placing on your thigh. Your eyes grew big for one second, but then you had your features back under control – well, not the light blushing, but you couldn’t do anything against it. You looked up and saw Gabriel sitting in front of you at the other long side of the table, grinning suggestively as the hand softly squeezed you. Curse him and his damn archangel-trickster-abilities. You cleared your throat and put your cup down. “Well, Sam, found anything interesting?” Your voice sounded hoarser than you expected and Gabriel repressed a snicker.

“Yeah, kind of”, Sam replied while his eyes trailed over the pages. Since four days you were doing research for a very complicated case and didn’t find any helpful hints so far. “I think we’re dealing with some kind of a pseudo-god.”

“Pseudo-god?”, Dean replied ad threw a look on Gabe.

“Not _that_ kind of pseudo-god”, Sam retorted and put the book down. “Pseudo-gods are creatures who appear in popular or scientific literature. There’s no real historic proof they exist, So I guess it works in quite the same way a Tulpa does.”

“Oh great! It’s not like our last Tulpa was so easy to handle, right? With all those kids and their shitty rumors about that Mordechai dude. Now imagine trying to sort this shit out with a pseudo-god who has maybe been there for a bunch of periods – or centuries!” Dean stuffed his bacon into his mouth and chewed angrily. You just shoved Gabriels hand aside and wanted to add something as the angel himself started to sniff. Everyone on the table tensed up.

“Guys, do you smell that?” Cas looked at you like he wanted to say _TOLD YOU SO_!

“Alright, Sammy-boy, I-I am going to take a shower now and will take care of the research afterwards so you and Dean can do… well, whatever you do in that case!”, you stuttered and nearly jumped from your seat, leaving the kitchen as fast as possible before the topic would deepen.

“Ahhh… I guess that’s just – me”, you could hear Sam answering immediately, it was hearable he couldn’t belief what he just stated.

“Okay…” Gabs voice sounded weird, but amused.

“You know, I do kind of a new… fasting. Some fast food, some fast getting tattoos –“

“And you fast showering?”, Gabriel said with a skeptical giggle.

“I guess”, Sam replied defeated and you nearly saw his face before your mental eye.

“It’s some sort of purification, you know”, Dean added. “Purification for the soul.”

“Okay, guys, I don’t want to deepen this conversation, alright? Now, little brother, would you please hand me some more bacon or do I have to put you in a maiden dress first?”

As you headed down the corridor you knew this day would be the death of you all.


	4. Easy, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote on this chapter almost 2 weeks and ended it right after a very stressful day (I got home pretty late from work and have to get up very early in the morning for a new film shooting), so please forgive me if it turned out different than expected, but I wanted to finish and upload it before I don't have time anymore.  
> I am just getting started with awkward situations >:)

It was hilarious, but you showered longer than necessary, using way more shower gel than ever before with the hope it would conceal your scent; meaning you even didn’t only use your own but also Deans to be on the safe side. When you were finished you left the bathroom in a dusty cloud of perfume and extra deodorant, the garbage bag in your hand with the aim to destroy the first evidence in it as fast as possible. As you rushed around the corner of the library suddenly Gabriel appeared in front of you, causing you to shriek in surprise, but it was already too late. Bumping into him you lost the bag and it fell on the floor with a soft rustling sound.

“Easy, honey”, Gabriel laughed and gently grabbed your arms on both your sides to give you some sort of hold or to appease you. Your eyes trailed down on the floor and you repressed a small sigh of relief as you saw the bag didn’t rip. Casually you got out of Gabriel’s hands and picked it up.

“Everything’s fine, I’m just gonna take out the trash.”

Gabriel glanced at the bag. “I can do that.”

“… what? No, no it’s fine”, your hand clenched tighter around it. “It’s only drugstore stuff.” You put enough meaning into the words _drugstore stuff_ it made Sam and Dean look up from their books they were currently reading. At least they knew what was going on.

“So?”, Gabriel replied and put his hand around the garbage bag. When you didn’t let go he grasped it tighter. “C’mon, (Y/N), you guys have a lot of things to do and you could certainly get quicker down to business if you’d help those dweebs.” He lowered his voice and leaned in a bit closer, his fingers softly stroking yours while he still tried to take the bag out of your hand and your eyes trailed down at his touch. “And the quicker you are done here the quicker _we_ could get down to business, too if you’d like to…” It was just one of the normal cheesy flirtations he brought up to tease and annoy all of you, knowing how much Sam and Dean hated it when he hit on hunting allies or friends in general. But in this case maybe it was just the wrong pick up line in the worst of moments ever. Your head turned red and you struggled with him to get the bag out of his grip and Gabe didn’t know hell what was going on suddenly.

“Give it!”

“Are you kiddin’ me? Let go – “

“Stop tugging! You’re gonna rip it apart!”

“Stop tugging yourself!”

Suddenly Sam was at your side. “Hey guys, I can do that. Just hand it over, I have to go out anyway.”

Gabriel threw a skeptical look at him, raising his eyebrows in a funny way that made your heart beat a few times louder. “No, it’s fine, I got it.” He growled the last words and rustled with the bag between you two.

“Gabe, this isn’t funny! Stop it!”

A sudden ripping sound made your ears perk up and you froze right on the spot.

“Gabriel, hand her the trash bag”, you heard Dean say in a low voice, invading the angels personal space and facing him down while Sam still showed his innocent smile. It reminded you of the many times they played good cop / bad cop. As Sam and Dean moved closer and all of you three tried to fumble the bag out of Gabriel’s hands a snorting laughter slipped out of his mouth and he took the ridiculous hodgepodge in.

“What’s the matter with you guys?! Are you so fond of taking out the garbage you’d certainly –“

In the same instant the bag slipped your hands. All of you observed how it hit the floor but before anyone was able to react Cas appeared out of nothing.

He popped out right behind Dean and yelled: “I TAKE IT OUT!” And with one fast move and a flutter of wings he was gone as fast as he had appeared. With the bag. You needed a few moments to catch your breath. “Well… I guess there had been taken care of”, Gabriel said in a slightly huffy voice.

 

* * *

 

It was about lunchtime when you sat in the library and trawled through the internet to find any helpful sources regarding your pseudo-god hunt. Currently the brothers took care of interrogating eyewitnesses and bereaved people of the victims so you were completely alone with the two angels. The last time you looked after them they were caught up in a heated discussion about anything mundane people stuff, so you didn’t listen very closely and rather began with the research than worrying about Cas messing things up. Your eyes trailed carefully over the articles you found to note every single hint that could be of use as you suddenly felt being observed.

Since the bunker was the safest place in the world your hands didn’t move down to your rifle but twitched a bit in its direction, an old hunter habit, as you turned your head around. Gabriel was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and looking at you in the murkiest way he could offer. You sighed mentally and wanted to go back to work but his eyes pinned you right where you were. “Gabe, what’s the matter?”, you finally asked warily.

At first he didn’t answer, only glaring at you for some more moments. “I just wondered what this hilarious garbage bag thing was about, you know. Not that I feel offended about you not giving me credit for taking out the trash, Sugar.” You turned your head back to your laptop and started typing again.

“Stop calling me names.” Behind you, you heard how Gabe pushed himself off the doorway and came over, sliding gently on the chair next to you without ever taking his eyes off your face. You knew he was able to read minds if he wanted to and began to feel uncomfortable. _Just don’t give him a reason to._

“I thought you like me calling you names.” His known cocky smirk covered up his serious expression from before and you resisted the urge to look at him again but from the corner of your eye. “… like cutie pie. Honey. Sweet cheeks…” He bowed his head and he smirked a bit brighter as you looked at him. “… Muffin. _Angel_.” At the last name his voice suddenly got a hesitating tone that you couldn’t pin down. Things had never been clear between you two, that was a fact no one could deny. And of course you were best friends in first place, but the soft spark in his eyes you got to see in this moment when he spoke out the word _angel_ didn’t slip you. Like mentioned before – you two never ever talked about your feelings for each other. Sure, there were the times you somehow ended up touching and suckling in bed, but afterwards you acted like nothing happened. No one ever wanted to talk or thought it would be necessary to waste any breath. It was just… normal. No awkward silence or similar stuff. Just the way things were. The last time you spend more serious thoughts about it though and to be honest, after that long time you really wanted to know what Gabriel was thinking about it, too. _If_ he was thinking about it at all. And how did _you_ feel about _him_? Shouldn’t you be aware about your own emotional life? _Well, not when it comes to Gabriel..._

You looked at him for an eternity, not sure how to react the best. None of you knew it actually. And none of you knew what Gabriel was trying to state. “… that one is – new”, you finally said and cleared your throat. Gabe, obviously relieved that your reply wasn’t as worse as he expected flashed a shy smile at you and cupped his chin in his hand.

“Still want me to stop calling you names? You seem to like that one.” His other hand was placed right next to yours on the table and you felt how they had begun to aim for each other until your wrists and pinkies touched. A warm feeling grew in your belly and your cheeks started to prickle from the sudden heat rising. Gabriel’s eyes – sincere and waggishly shimmering in that wonderful color you couldn’t fully tell glared back at you, making you wanting him to lean in closer so you could smell his scent of aftershave and caramel. It made you feel warm. And safe.

The distant noise of the main door opening was heard and you knew the boys were back what got you back into reality. You quickly drew back your hand and grabbed your laptop, getting up and heading out of the library. “Sam, Dean! Good you’re back, I have some useful news for you – sorry, business needs to be done”, the last words were devoted to Gabriel who watched you blankly and overtly a bit taken aback by you breaking the spell that ungently. The brothers stopped on the stairs as they saw you walking towards them. Both were wearing their new FBI suits and looked quite stunning, actually too good to be deemed as real FBI agents.

“Great”, Dean replied and rubbed his hands. “Then suit up. We have a case to solve!”

“Where are we going?” You put your laptop down on the stairs, folding your notes and shoving them in your jacket.

“Tailing.”

“Sounds good.”

“Where’s your jackass trench coat angel? Not accompanying the fellow ship of the doomed?” The three of you turned around to face Gabriel at the end of the staircase.  

“He hooks up with us later”, Dean explained and passed him, heading in the direction of his room to change clothes.

“So, why don’t you go home, Gabe? You know, it could get late and I bet you have better things to do than hanging out around here”, you suggested a bit too delighted. His eyes met yours again and you could swear in his naughty expression something lurking flashed. Did he become suspicious? He must be, why else would he look like that? You swallowed down a touch of nausea.

“I see. Well, then… see you later.” Gabe held your look for one more moment before he snapped his fingers. And then he was gone.

“You think he’s up to something?”, Sam asked you with a frown.

“I hope not”, you replied in a tensed voice.

30 minutes later you were on your way for your mission. Cas found your potential next victim in a supermarket nearby and you entered the parking lot, parking baby on the best spot so one could keep the entrance in view. “Seriously? We’re gonna tail someone in a _supermarket_?” You leaned further over the front seats and eyed your allies from the side. “Like crouching down behind tomatoes in the produce aisle and lying in wait at the cornflakes section?”

“Exactly. And if you get assaulted you have my permission to even stab someone with a carrot”, Dean replied, looking through his spyglass. Sam’s shoulders began to move and you heard him softly snickering. A sudden knocking on your window made you all twitch. Cas stood next to the Impala, one hand in his trench coats pocket and flagging you down with the other one. You exited the car immediately. “So, what do we have, Cas?”

“If I’m right our monster will strike again within the next half an hour. So I suggest we better peruse everything all over again so we can complete the case without any unnecessary interruptions –“

“Castiel, why don’t you remove the stick from your ass and just enter the fray?!”, a sudden voice taunted right next to you and made you squeak. Sam and Dean swirled around and stared as angry as surprised at Gabriel who had just popped out of nothing.

“The hell are you doin’ here?” Deans voice was nothing but a low unfriendly growl. Gabriel ignored him, still observing Cas with a mocking expression.

“I don’t think you’re needed here”, Cas replied insistently. “Leave.”

“Well, then I guess we just leave it right where it is.” Gabriel puckered his lips. Then he finally turned to Dean. “What do you think? I am going to help you, captain killjoy here and your oversized pup over there.”

“No, you’re not!”, you immediately stated, a slight panic rising in your belly.

Gabriel turned on you, smiling. “Why the hell not? You guys have to deal with a pseudo-god, so a little bit of the trickster couldn’t hurt, don’t you think?” He wiggled his eyebrows in his typical manner that made you scream internally. What on earth have you ever done to god to deserve this? Sam and Dean looked at each other and you could read from their faces that they were torn between the loyalty to you and your problem and the undeniable logic Gabriel just brought up.

“I fear we need some more help”, Sam finally said with an apologizing look. You tried to stab him with your eyes and he quickly glanced in another direction.

“Fine.” You clenched your teeth and catched an asking look from Gabriel. You felt a small prick of bad conscience as you returned it. You were sorry for behaving that hostile and to see he had no clue why. He seemed so confused, kind of sad and too eager to find out why for your taste at the same time. Meanwhile Dean got some of your weapons out of the car and handed them to you while Cas introduced the archangel to the plan.

“Alright. So I would suggest (Y/N) and I take up the post out here on the parking lot and leave the dirty business to Vega and Winnfield so Cas has enough time to grab that SOB by the stacking swivel.” Gabriel seemed pretty satisfied with his point of view. Cas threw an alarmed look at you and you made a suggestive hand move to kill him if he’d agree.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Cas said as determined as he could. “We should have one of the Winchesters on each position.”

“I’d prefer to go with Dean inside!” Everybody’s eyes landed on you as you yelled; the panic from before was now a hot ball of blank nerves in your tummy. Sam gave you a dirty look, but you didn’t care. His idea to involve the trickster, his responsibility. No matter how little he liked him since the mystery spot. Should he cope with him on his own, at least this gave you a bit satisfaction.

“… okay.” Gabe needed some time to add these words after blinking and analyzing your own. Your refuse to be with him seemed to unsettle him that much his mocking smirk dropped. Before an awkward silence could follow Dean patted your shoulder and nodded at the other three men.

“Alright. Then let’s get down to business.” As you left Sam, Cas and Gabriel behind and entered the building you practically felt how Gabes eyes pierced your back.    

  
  


	5. You're a lousy tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I wrote so far, I hope it's not too long =3  
> Like always, I appreciate advise and suggestions. Therefor, thanks go to C for suggesting a thing I already thought about what ensured me in bringing it up finally!

“Don’t you think it’s getting a bit obvious?”, Dean said as you passed the frozen food section. Your head dropped over until your chin touched your chest for some seconds as you followed him, then you looked up again, voice deploringly.

“This is so awful. I mean, what have I ever done to deserve this? I always ate up my dishes, payed my traffic tickets… I even went to church a few times!”

“Yeah, but I bet you never threw a single penny in the poor box”, Dean replied and opened a refrigerator, grinning mischievously. “And since we’re in a supermarket do me and yourself a favor and keep your hands off the pickles and the ice cream, baby machine.” His eyes widened in happiness as he took out a box and showed it to you. “Double cherry pie!”

You blinked twice at him. “No pie for you, douchebag.” Dean pouted and he threw the box back. Then a sudden change in his eyes made you turn around and look into the same direction. You felt him coming at your side, softly speaking: “Here we go. There’s our subject.” A tall, pale and skinny teenager – looking like death himself – came around the corner, pushing a cart and disappearing behind a shelf. “You go right, I take the left.” You nodded. “If you notice anything suspicious yell _fried green tomatoes_.” And with these words he made his way down the corridor and disappeared as well. You waited one more moment before you went into the opposite direction. Strolling through the shelfs your thoughts wandered back to the archangel outside on the parking lot. You couldn’t believe how destiny played such a cruel irony on you. So far you didn’t come up with any useful ideas how to handle your little problem, if possible you got even more clueless.

So, if you thought about the facts it was pretty easy: At first it would be ‘easy’ to hide the pregnancy – well, as easy as it was right now it would be hell though. But in time it would get harder and harder and in the end impossible. The truth wouldn’t remain unseen – literally. What a nightmare. You didn’t want to be a mother. But you also didn’t want to get an abortion. You didn’t want to raise a child, but you also didn’t want to curtail his or her origins. What you really wanted was to just stop existing right now what would only be possible by dying and you didn’t want to die either. Or at least you wished someone would lift the sudden responsibility and decisions off your shoulders. You never considered living another life but as a hunter. Yeah, sometimes you wished things went differently and you could comprehend Deans and Sam’s longing for a ‘normal and save’ life. But… this wasn’t you. Well, at least not until now. For the first time in your life you questioned it and really thought about alternatives.

“How’s the tailing on Dracula goin’, Van Helsing?” You flinched and swirled around, your hands instinctively grabbing your knife and recognizing just hit you the right time before you stabbed Gabriel right in the face. You had been that deep immersed in your thoughts you didn’t hear the flutter of his wings. A small curse left your lips as your shaking hands put back the knife in your jacket and you threw alarmed looks around if someone noticed you.

“Damn it, Gabe! Don’t you have better things to do but frighten people witless?!” All he did was just to throw a gummy bear in his mouth from a bag he got in hands and kept on smiling while you examined him. “And what the hell are you doing here at all? You were told to stay with Sam. You’re threatening our whole mission!”

Gabriel shrugged. “Don’t be so dramatic. He’s with me – well, with one of my projections, but I have an eye on him.” He snickered and picked another gummy bear. “Oh dear, you should have seen his face when I suggested to listen to some music and Asia was playing on the radio.” With one fast hand move he parted your lips and shoved it in. You blinked surprised, but started chewing. He even picked your favorite color. _No, focus, (Y/N)!_

“Well, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t distract me from my duty.” Still chewing you squeezed past him, hating yourself for feeling that heat rising in your cheeks and your fastened heartbeat. As he followed you, you threw another look at him. Actually at the gummy bear bag he was holding. “Wait a sec – did you just open it? I mean, in here?!” As if to answer your question he casually took a chocolate bar out of a shelf you were passing by and ripped it open with his teeth, taking a hungry and provoking bite and causing an old woman next to him to gasp indignantly. “Gabe!”, you hissed embarrassed. “You can’t rip bags open and eat everything just like that!”

“I’m an archangel. I can do as I please”, he answered unimpressed, exhibiting his joy about the chocolate he was chewing on. “Those sorry SOBs should be grateful I don’t blow up this place for this poor excuse of candy.” You tried to shush him and to get the chocolate and the gummy bears out of his hands, but he easily ducked you.

“Stop it! You are unbelievable!” With a quick look at the old lady who still was observing you from behind a stand with toilet paper you added: “And impolite. God, everyone is looking at us!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, a naughty expression that should have warned you appearing on his face that fit his sassy side fine as hell.“Oh, _I’m_ impolite? You know what? The next time we’re banging I’ll scream _your_ father’s name a thousand times to see how _you_ think about other people screaming your dads name during sex. _That’s_ impolite.” The old Lady snorted and spit some unfriendly words in your direction, looking at Gabriel like Satan himself before she took flight. You blanched and turned to stone. Not a single move. Not until the angel came a step closer so you could rip the candy off his hands and punch him furiously embarrassed against the chest. He didn’t see it coming and grunted surprised, you noticed satisfied you hit hard enough to leave a huge bruise on his vessel.

“We’re in public, so shut up! What if Dean heard you?” As long as you could pretend Sam, Cas and Dean were still unaware about your fling everything would be easier. But hell, it still was embarrassing. In addition you never heard Gabe talking about it in general, and especially not in public. Gabriel palmed the spot where you hit him and tried to follow you as he noticed you moved further.

“What is it with you and Dean all the time?” The slight pissed tone in his voice made you turn around and flash a confused look at him. Well, this was new as well. Hesitatingly you pondered a few seconds before you moved on without responding to it.

“Please – just shut up. If you’re not here to help me on our mission, leave”, you retorted. Gabe launched to add something cheeky, but then he changed his mind. He remained silent for a few moments, but of course it didn’t last as long as you hoped.

“Have you ever noticed how well the disposal of the contraceptives, women’s articles and baby equipment fit in a supermarket?”, he asked out of the sudden. Your ears perked up and you wondered why of all topics he picked this one. Why? Why me of all things?! All you wanted was him to shut his mouth, but you were dealing with Gabriel. He never did what others wanted him to. “I mean it’s almost like a three-section-peek into the future, starting at tampons followed by condoms and all the baby stuff. Like _if you don’t have these, THIS will follow!_ ” He hopped cheerfully to your left, grabbing some nappies and veering them in front of your face. “Actually it’s a pretty clever warning.” He giggled and suggestively bumped his elbow against your arm as you went around the next corner and entered the baby section. You contorted your face into a weird mask of torture and disbelief, feeling unbelievably pitiful and the undeniable wish to just curl up and die right behind some diaper boxes. Why didn’t the damn pseudo-god just pop out to end this before it could get worse? Or Dean shooting you accidentally while tracking the damn monster through the food section? Was it so much to ask for to end your misery? Maybe some trucker outside on the parking lot would share sympathy and just run you over.

You were about to leave the baby department as Gabe suddenly took a stop at a colorful shelf full of every imaginable thing a baby would fancy. In his hands he held a pair of tiny baby shoes, stroking them in a soft way you didn’t expect him to. “Have you ever thought about having children, (Y/N)?”, he unexpectedly asked. You looked up from his hands, surprised about his mood change. The curious and joking undertone in his voice also contained a small serious one. You didn’t think he was trying to make allusions about his awareness of your little secret, but you didn’t felt fully certain either. Better you stayed wary.

“Why do you ask?”

He shrugged, giving you a side glance with a jestingly quirked eyebrow and still fumbling around with the baby shoes. “ I’m just curious. I’ve been around for a while now and saw generations over generations come and go, families parting and reuniting. It’s so normal for you mortals, you know. Family can be the biggest pain in the ass but at least most of them hold together and not only because of their blood. It’s kind of fascinating since in heaven we’re all kind of… related.” He contracted his brows. “Wow. Which idiot gave us the right to condemn people to eternal damnation for incestuously relationships?”

Reluctantly a small smirk appeared on your lips. You were afraid and hesitated, but then you pulled yourself together and finally dared to speak up, too. “And you? Do you want… children?” With a sigh Gabriel put the shoes back in the shelf, eyes not longer on you and seeming a bit affected by your question. Your hands tickled and clenched in your jacket pockets, a perfect picture for how eager you were about his answer.

“Well, I’m obviously not good in dealing with a family”, Gabriel finally said with a dry, short snicker that went silent very quickly. “I tend to mess things up and take flight when things get ugly.” You didn’t know how to respond to that. You talked more than a thousand times about Gabe’s past and most of the times he made it look like it wouldn’t affect him as much as it did in fact, you knew that. You knew him just too well. With one hand he took two pacifiers out of another shelf, the quirky smile of his right back in place. “I never thought about having children or a separate family. That had never been an option I seriously considered. Guess I’m not quite the type.”

These words smashed something inside of you. It was almost unnoticeable, but seeing him – smiling and saying these words flatly right in your face while it was his child you were with in this moment did hurt, a short and hot stitch. You were annoyed what his thoughtless and carefree words did to you. And you were annoyed how difficult things went and how stupid and naïve you were to let it happen at all. “But the most important I think is with whom one would raise a family. I think it depends on that.” Gabriel’s genuine smile now reached his eyes and made all your bad feelings vanish within seconds as he handed you one of the pacifiers he held in hands. Tell him!, a sudden voice spoke up in your head, but of course you didn’t. Especially not in a supermarket.

“Here. One for you and one for me. If one of us will ever start an oh so boring apple pie life these will be the gifts for our first borns, alright?” You looked at the pacifier in your hands and repressed a frustrated groan. Why could things never be easy?

“You know I hate kids, so this will never happen!”

Gabriel laughed and you entered the next corridor, but as you threw a quick look at him you saw that small suspicious spark again glinting in his eyes. It was the same expression he had as he left the bunker. Your hands turned sweaty within 2 seconds and you just wanted to hit your head against a wall to replace your mental pain by physical. While going you looked up again, asking yourself what was going on inside of his head and then Gabriel winked at you as he felt your eyes on him. It was a little mundane gesture that pushed a certain hidden button that made your heart bounce in a rhythm of happiness. Look straight ahead you tried to get in control of it, but it wasn’t as easy as expected and you wished Sam would get assaulted by your monster so Gabe would zap him out of here. But nope, of course not. Nothing happened and Gabriel still followed hard on you, giving no hint of getting off your back in the near future and his presence embittered the weird bopping of your insides. Having him that near seemed to affect your body in a complete new way you haven’t noticed but now. It felt like your insides went crazy out of the sudden and you didn’t seem to be able to stop it, now feeling even a bit dizzy. You stopped and put your hand on a shelf to get some hold, trying to cover it up.

“You’re alright?”, you could hear Gabes voice, sounding far away suddenly. You didn’t understand what was going on. Everything was fine until now, so what the… A hand was placed on your shoulder, sincere and assuring to hold you in need. Firm and warm through the fabric of your jacket and you leaned into the touch, closing your eyes. And then you felt a soft spark shooting through your belly. You winced and accidentally whipped off a whole row of instant soup packages that made Gabe backing in surprise.

“You’re a lousy tail, hun”, he stated, registering how the eyes of some customers landed on you two and he gave them an apologizing hand wink. You didn’t listen fully to him, still busy with your own thoughts. What was that? Were you getting ill or something? Why did you feel suddenly so strange? Yeah, you were tensed as hell the whole day and especially when Gabe was present, but this was ridiculous. Unless…

“You have to be kidding me”, a husky mumble left your lips. Was it possible the… baby felt Gabriel’s presence? Hypothetically of course? Was there a small chance this was the cause of your guts flailing in joy and making you feel like that? You had no idea. You had been pregnant for almost over 2 weeks now, so that thing inside your belly couldn’t be more than a microscopic speck in the dark and you doubted that it was able to cause that. But on the other hand – if you considered all the angel crap you were dealing with – why not? Maybe it was sensing Gabriel’s grace and angelic aura. To be honest, it was the likeliest possibility. And as if to reassure you in your sudden theory another spark flew through your torso when your look landed on the archangel, picking up the instant soups. _Great. Seems I have to avoid any closer contact with him that includes looks and touching. Especially the touching._

The feelings the spark in your belly gave you were close on the edge to freak you out. With internal strength you repressed a tortured moan and swallowed each curse about how worse your situation seemed to get with each hour. It threatened to become an overwhelming problem in front of your eyes out of nothing and for the second time today you played with the idea of inaugurating Gabriel just in this instant as your thoughts got cut off by a suspicious rumble down the corridor where you lately saw your subject. Quickly you got under way and ignored any further twitching inside of you, Gabriel right at your side. Carefully you peeked around the corner and saw Dean approaching the guy, obviously having the same suspicion as you, but as his eyes met yours he shook his head. False alarm. The hand that had slid to your rifle relaxed as the older Winchester signed you that he had everything under control. You nodded slightly and backtracked out of sight again. Gabriel’s face was only inches away as you turned around. If you wanted you could have brushed your noses together. Then you sensed the barely hearable sound of him sniffing and the recognition hitting him immediately made you backing inside, but he held you in place so you couldn’t do anything to adjust to your need.

“I knew I smelled something this morning”, Gabriel finally said in a lurking voice. “But now I guess I understand the whole drama.” _Game over_ , you thought bitterly. Well, at least you tried your best but it wasn’t good enough and you had to give the Winchesters and their angel credit for helping. You just prayed you would get over it soon. Gabriel examined your face, his expression frowning. “How long?”

You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Two weeks.”

“And it didn’t come to your mind that – well, I don’t know, maybe it would be necessary to inaugurate me?”

“I had no idea, how. Gosh, Gabe, I was afraid about your reaction”, you mumbled.

“Yeah, I see. But I expected you to put more trust in me, you know”, he answered and bowed his head, then a soft sigh left his lips. “But hey, it’s not my business, so why bothering, right?”

You frowned at his words. “Wait, what?”

“I mean it was pretty obvious. You know, the conspiratorial looks, you shunning me, not wanting me near your little group and everything else – and then, the scent.” He took a deep breath from the space between you two and lifted an eyebrow. “I can smell Dean all over you, darling. His body wash, his deodorant… a bit too much to stay unsuspicious, don’t you think?”

Your mouth fell open and you couldn’t believe what he just said. Nothing of his words was about him being aware of your reluctant pregnancy – it was about him suspecting you to be with Dean! _Oh my… !_ You couldn’t decide if you wanted to laugh or scream. Retrospectively everything seemed quite perfectly the way Gabriel saw it and you cursed yourself for using Dean’s drug store stuff for your extended shower this morning. You cursed yourself for everything but at the same time you were also relieved as hell. A sudden cry ripped you two out of your little world. You swirled around to locate the direction the scream came from as a second one resounded through the supermarket.

“FRIED GREEN TOMATOES! FRIGGIN’ FRIED GREEN TOMATOES!” Dean slithered around a corner at the end of the corridor, face deadly determined and heading to the exit in a furious tempo.

“Speaking of the devil”, Gabriel snorted, but got ready to enter the fray, just like you.

“Follow me”, Dean panted as the three of you made your way down the hall. “The son of a bitch tricked us!” Dean launched into hopping across the checkstand as you noticed how Gabe flicked his fingers and then you heard a banging sound, followed by an alarmed cry in front of you. Just about the right time you saw Dean crashing into some candy shelfs which got in his way without a warning from the other side of the room and burying him. You threw a dirty look at Gabriel who just shrugged, but he couldn’t hide the gleeful smile on his face. _Douchebag…_

“Go ahead… I-I’m right behind you!” Dean gasped and flailed with his arm, letting out some tortured sounds as you jumped over him towards the exit. Gabriel snickered and you did your best not to scream out as loud as you could, until your voice turned husky and rough, until it was no more. Your life sucked. It sucked so badly! This was definitely the worst day of your life.

And you feared things just started to get awkward.


	6. Double Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally solving your case Gabriel convinced you all to celebrate your success in a rather special way...

“EVERYTHING BUT THIS!”

“Oh, c’mon, it isn’t _that_ bad. There are worse ways to celebrate a solved case–“

“It’s _karaoke_ , Dean. There are no worse ways at all!” You buried your face in your hands and stared at the table. Of all things it had to be a karaoke bar! As if it wasn’t enough humiliation and trouble today. You let out a low growl as Dean patted you cheering on the shoulder, drawing his hand back quickly and certainly rolling his eyes. In this instant Sam and Gabriel came back from the bar and placed some bottles of beer on the table, sliding on their seats opposite you.

“So, whata’ya say?” Gabe’s grin radiated like a power station and he took a sip from his bottle.

“I hate you”, you replied flatly and tried to ignore the guy on stage currently blaring _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift. This day was an incessantly one.

Gabriel leaned a bit over the table and raised one eyebrow forwardly. “Afraid of running against me, (Y/N)?”

You let out a short, snidely laughter and glared at him. “In your dreams, fowl.”

As if you dropped a cue Gabriel plonked his beer down, such a challenging and contentious smirk on his lips you had problems to resist. “Then I double-dog dare you!”

“I know what you’re trying”, you answered and let your fingers trail over your bottle. Gabriel’s eyes seemed to burn holes into yours. “And it’s not gonna work.” You put your bottle on your lips.

“I don’t think you should do this!” Suddenly there was Sam’s hand, taking the beer out of your hands and putting it back on the table. You looked confused at him, but then you mentally slapped your hand against your forehead. _Damn pregnancy! Seems to ruin everything!_

„Right, right“, Dean also joined the conversation and took your second bottle away from you. “No alcohol for you tonight.” You felt Gabriels curious looks and wanted to slide under the table.

“Are you trying to ruin my cutie pies evening?”

“No”, Dean snickered and looked at a reluctantly smiling Sam, then back to Gabe. “No. We… well, we just want to booze up tonight until we can’t walk straight, it’s been years since we celebrated a case – right, Sammy?”

“Indeed”, Sam added and took a deep sip of his beer, so deep he almost emptied the whole bottle.

“And someone has to drive, so…” Dean made a suggestive hand move and started drinking, too. You hoped Gabe would settle with that but before he could add something Cas showed up, resembling a confused puppy until he finally found back to your table.

“I have no idea what kind of joint this is, but I’m starting to feel uncomfortable”, he announced and eyed the surrounding meaningfully. It was hilarious how disturbed he looked, especially when a new singer started to violate Joan Jett’s _I love Rock’n Roll_.

“C’mon Cas, it isn’t that bad”, Gabriel snickered, followed by an awfully flat sung tone by the guy on stage, making Castiel raising his eyebrows. Sam began to snicker and cuffed your hand at the same time as Dean when they noticed you started another try reaching out for your beer.; withal drawing Gabe’s attention back on you as they accidentally overturned the whole bunch of bottles, crashing into one another like a domino-effect and spurting beer all over your table.

“Damnit!”, Dean yelled and you all jumped from your seats. Gabriel’s eyes turned on you – curious, suspicious, asking.

“I must _know_ how this works – show me!”, Castiel immediately required in the bossiest tone he could offer and grabbed Gabe by his wrist, dragging him eagerly away to the stage. Gabriel obviously wanted to say something to you but Cas didn’t let him a chance to. You sighed in relief when they were out of earshot and circuited the table.

“I fear he’s starting to smell the rat”, you murmured to the brothers.

“Who can blame him?”, Sam answered. “We did our best to screw it up as properly as possible.” A waitress came to your table to clean up the mess and you observed with a growing interest how Cas suddenly entered the stage. Gabriel stood in front of it, arms crossed and grinning like this was the best thing that’d ever happen within this century.

Dean bumped you and Sam against your arms, a huge smirk plastered on his face. “We shouldn’t miss this, guys.” You left the waitress behind to get a better view on the event. Meanwhile a whole bunch of people gathered around the stage to see the attractive trench-coat wearing man and you gave Cas great credit for his sacrifice. When his eyes met yours you literally could read in his face _You should be grateful I am doing this for you. Prepare to thank me in the most appropriate way this incredible humiliation will require!_ When the music started to play Dean and Sam burst out laughing and you couldn’t help but joining them. You practically felt how Castiel glared at you as he started singing the first lines of _Always_ by _Erasure_ and then you saw Gabriel turning around, smiling just as bright as you and you showed your thumbs up. Well, maybe this day wasn’t as shitty as you thought at first. Of course it started like hell and in the middle it was even worse when you nearly got killed, but maybe it would end nicely, without any more trouble. Just being out together with your friends, having fun. _With Gabriel._ At first you didn’t notice your hand placed itself somehow on your belly but when you recognized it the feeling of getting buried under too many layers of hot and pressuring blankets came back. Your laughter subsided.

Dean gave you an asking glance why your face suddenly looked like you had just bitten into a citron and put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you slightly closer to him and whispering: “Hey, what’s wrong? You should enjoy this. I fear we won’t see something like it ever again.”

“I know”, you answered and shifted in a slight discomfort. “It’s just… well, you know. I still don’t have any clue how I can break _it_ to Gabe. Or if I should do it at all. I mean I have no idea what to do, for the first time in my entire life and I feel like I am completely alone in this.” You growled and Dean pulled you closer in his comforting warmth. You put your arm around his waist and rested your head against his shoulder.

“I know you’ll find a solution”, Dean replied, bowing his head down to your ear. “And never forget Sam, Cas and I are here. No matter what your decision will be.”

You launched to answer something when you suddenly felt sized up in every single move you made. Your eyes traveled over the bunch of people who came to listen to Castiel (who – however – hit just the right tones) and finally met Gabriel’s eyes, narrowed, his mouth contorted to a huffy strain, no hint of amusement anymore to be seen. _Oh no…_ You almost forgot about the other stupid issue you summoned accidentally. “Oh my… Dean, there’s one more problem I totally forgot to tell you about”, you stuttered as the archangel continued to observe you two sharply. Dean frowned confused as he looked down at you.

“I hope you won’t tell me we’ll have to deal with some kind of Renesmee shit…”

“NO! Wait - you read Twilight?”

“It was _Breaking Dawn_ ”, Dean corrected you and cleared his throat. “And no, I saw the movie.” Sam turned irritated his head around, but kept on to ignore you and went back to listening to Cas. Gabriel was still throwing daggers on you, not even trying to hide his disapproval and you quickly took up the thread again.

“Listen Dean! I fear I accidentally made Gabriel think that, well, I don’t know, you and me…”

Deans ears perked up and he quirked an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“… I guess I somehow implied that we have a – thing. And now I have no idea how to get out of this.”

“Excuse me?” The disbelief on his face was nearly hilarious. You shrugged helplessly. “Why did you let him in on this?!”

“I didn’t”, you made clear, getting hasty out of your half-hugging pose and gestured nervously. “I was talking about the pregnancy and he suspected me to date you, we were at cross purposes!”

“At least that explains his weird behavior”, Dean growled, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, he’s acting strange – I mean even strange for him”, you agreed. Then you hesitated. “Wait a sec. I’m confused, why does he even bother?”

“You’re serious?” Deans eyes grew big. “He’s jealous, obviously.”

A second passed by. Then you looked back at the archangel at the other side of the room, now recognizing you were returning his glance and slowly went back to attend Cas performance. “You think so? No way”, you answered Dean in an upset voice, hardly doubting what you just heard.

“Ask my bruises the candy shelfs from the supermarket left”, he replied with a sarcastic grin that subsided as quick as it had appeared. And with that the cogs in your head began to spin hotly. Was there a chance Dean could be right? But - why would Gabe be jealous, for heaven’s sake? Yeah, he claimed a lot of attention and made no bones about it, but real jealousy was new to you. He had no reason to, right? He never showed any hint how he felt about your fling. Maybe Dean was wrong. Or not? _I think I’m gonna kill myself…_ You only barely noticed how Cas ended his song and the crowd started cheering as he got off the stage, being apparently the new star of the place. Contemplating what this new sight of the things meant you stood there for an eternity until someone tipped you on your shoulder. Gabriel waited a few seconds before he got your full attention.

“And? Whata’ya’ say to Americas next popstar here? Did you enjoy it?” He was smiling, but his voice went reluctant as he spoke out the word _enjoy_ and eyed Dean from the corner of his eye. Unable to answer you just faked an agreeing smile and nodded.

“Did my performance please you, Dean?” Cas approached the older Winchester, obviously proud as hell. “I don’t know. This song is so… pure. So right. It reminded me of the ancient paradise before Lucifer damned mankind. The power of harmony and love in this peace is incredible. I really think the lord inspired the artist to write it to encourage his people to have faith and hope.” Sam snickered.

“Cas”, Dean answered sustained. “Never _ever_ make any eye contact with me again while singing this song, alright?”

“So”, Gabe rubbed his hands in anticipation, the mischievous shadow washing over his features didn’t slip you. “Who’s next? Sammy-Boy, maybe?”

Sam snorted and let out a sarcastic snicker. “I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Then maybe… Dean?” Gabriel turned to him and the lurking smirk on his lips made your heart fasten. Dean, who knew Gabriel was definitely up to something, immediately shook his head, remembering in what you just inaugurated him and that he should better think twice before he acted to avoid any further misunderstandings. It was enough worse how it was at the moment.

“Thank you, but no thanks. I want to keep the rest of my dignity and self-esteem”, he replied, looking down on the angel gone trickster. Gabriel’s portentous smile didn’t lose any of its intensity. _Oh shit_ , you thought. Maybe Dean just took the bait without his intension and Gabe got him now right where he wanted him. You sighed mentally and clenched your fists, ignoring the soft spark of warmth prickling in your belly as the baby seemed to recognize Gabriel’s angelic aura.

“Your dignity and self-esteem are gone since you tried on pink silky panties, kiddo”, the angel answered with his eyebrows raised in sheer amusement. “So why not, Dean? Aren’t you too sexy for your shirt or Milan?” Gabriel glared innocently asking at him. _Uh-oh._

“Okay, now you listen to me, _Lord friendzone_ –“, Dean replied calmly after a few moments but in a husky voice and you cursed him internally as you noticed Gabriel’s face slightly dropped. Cas and Sam looked from one to another, unsure if they should chime in or not. “Even wild horses couldn’t drag me there – and you less than everyone else.“

Gabriel, unimpressed as always leaned in, one hand raised ready to snap his fingers and provokingly wiggling his eyebrows.

“I could make you.”

“Well, _I_ could stab you.”

“Okay, guys! Too much testosterone in here – _too much_!” The two of them kept glaring at each other for a few more seconds before they attended to you, still hoarsely and nervously chuckling. Gabriel was the first who gave up his hostilely position and put his hand down. “Okay, _angel_. For your sake.” Dean rolled his eyes at the new nickname and Sam and Cas, clueless as ever just shrugged, eyebrows contorted to a pondering face why he called you like this. You wondered yourself why he kept on this jealousy-attitude, having no idea what this was about and why the hell he suddenly seemed to care. It remembered you of your own former behavior from your childhood – _I don’t want it and I don’t need it, but no one else can have it!_ Immediately you felt a light hint of rising anger. You weren’t dating Dean but hey, even if it was true – it was none of his business! He didn’t dare to open his mouth for one year so he had no right to complain.

Gabriel pointed with his chin at the stage, bowing his head and smiling gently at you. “I fear you’re left, sweet cheeks.” Before you could refuse he grabbed your wrist and started dragging you through the crowd, laughing amused as he saw your face plastered with terror as you realized what he was about to do. In addition the small angel part growing somewhere deep inside of you immediately responded to Gabriel’s touch, sending warm sparks of electricity down your spine and immersing your mind with sunshine and the taste of candy. Only when you’ve reached the edge of the stage you were able to shake off your rigidity.

“No! Gabe, let go off me, I won’t sing, you jerk!” You tried to squirm free off his grip, but it was useless.

“Oh, c’mon, (Y/N), don’t be such a killjoy!”, Gabriel cackled, grinning wildly and making your heart race, adjusting the beat to the happy sparks exploding in your brain. _No, focus! You don’t want to sing in public! You can’t sing in public!_

“I’m not being a killjoy”, you whined. “You know I can’t sing! I’m just gonna traumatize everyone including myself.”

Gabriel murmured something to the DJ, then he looked at you again. His eyes, gleaming in that interesting color you never figured out properly trailed with such a cheeky tenderness over your face it gave you chills. “Nah, c’mon. Just one song. For me?” He curled his lips in his most adorable manner and you growled. You ripped the microphone out of the DJs hands and brushed Gabe off.

On the middle of the stairs you turned around once more, waving the mic threatening in his direction. “Only one song.”

“Deal”, he answered and laughed. “Don’t worry, I picked a nice one.”

With a huffy growl you entered the stage, blinded by the lights and you blenched as you looked into the many strange faces gawking at you with expectation. Cas, Sam and Dean frowned, but then came closer and waited. You took one last breath, then signed the DJ to start the music. You couldn’t believe what you were doing, this was maybe the worst thing you ever did except hooking up with a certain angel and hunting monsters. When the music started to play and you recognized the song you narrowed your eyes and fought down the blushing and disbelieving yell wanting to crawl up your throat. Your eyes met Gabriel’s and you thought as loud as you were able to _I WILL END YOU!_ and he smirked, fully aware.

“ _I've been down with a broken heart since the day I learned to speak, the devil gave me a crooked start when he gave me crooked feet_ ”, you began. “ _But Gabriel done came to me and kissed me in my sleep and I'll be singing like an angel until I'm six feet deep…”_ Gabriel’s amused face exposed his dimples as you sang the song he picked and your anger subsided a bit. He had chosen it on purpose, but why? What he wanted to express with that?

Even Sam, Dean and Cas seemed to be confused about what was happening at the moment. When you finished Brandi Carlile’s song Gabriel was already waiting for you at the end of the stairs, grinning heartily. “Dick”, you hissed at him, pushing the microphone in his hand. “Fair dos!” He raised one eyebrow, challenging, then took it and entered the stage. You returned to the Winchesters and their angel and huffed.

“What was that?”, Cas asked and you shrugged.

“I have no idea, really.” Gabe was still fumbling around with the mic on the stage and talking to the DJ as Cas leaned over to you, his voice only a soft whisper so neither Sam or Dean could understand what he was saying.

“(Y/N), I need to talk to you – urgently…” You frowned at his pleading tone, remembering how strange he acted the whole day long, like he was withholding something.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”, you muttered back but just in the same instant as he launched to answer the first music accords started to play and drew your attention back on the stage. Gabriel, seeming to radiate his grace all over the place stood there, confident, handsome – the bright lights making his incredible eyes shimmer and your guts vibrating. You had no idea if all the sudden feelings only were attributed to the pregnancy, some kind of side effects maybe, or if you finally discovered to have indeed certain feelings for the archangel. Could it be? Were you at least aware of how to feel about him? Or just too confused and exhausted to think clearly?

“We may as well expect the worst”, you heard Dean snickering, then Gabriel started to sing. And you froze on the spot, gasping. You knew Gabe had a nice singing voice and he never made a big deal about it, but he was better than you expected.

“Is he singing - ?”, Sam asked loudly, slowly recognizing the melody.

“Yeah, he is”, Dean cut him. Then both looked at you. But you had only eyes for the man on the stage.

 _“Hanging around downtown by myself and I had so much time to sit and think about myself and then there she was…”_ Gabriel’s eyes met yours and you felt Dean, Cas and Sam’s looks upon you, heat prickling under your skin. Your eyes grew bigger and bigger. _“… like double cherry pie, yeah, there she was like disco super fly – I smell sex and candy…”_

“I am confused. Is this an actual song text or is he just improvising and depicting the first time you two hooked up?”, you heard Castiel asking and nearly felt how Dean and Sam started to ask themselves the same question.

_“Mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream...”_

Before your eyes the picture of the singing angel slowly faded and suddenly you were back on _the_ day. In the bunker.

Only you - and Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are 'Raise Hell' by Brandi Carlile and the awesome cover of 'Sex and Candy' by Assembly Required, actually I got the idea for this chapter when I heard it for the first time and thought DAMN, I can hear Gabriel in that! ;)


	7. Mama, this surely is a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's song draws you back to that one special moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is NOT going to be smutty but I put in some light descriptions of physical intimateness! If you don't like it or want to read it, see at the end for more notes to skip that part.

_It was early evening when you arrived at the bunker. You had left Sam and Dean right back at the bar you came from; Dean obviously was out to get laid while Sam hustled pool with some shady looking guys, so you didn’t feel the need to stay. Your footsteps resounded from the empty walls as you made your way down the corridor to your room. As you pushed the door open the first suspicious thing you noticed was the fact that the lights were turned on. The second thing was the body spread comfortably on your bedsheets, surrounded by candy wrappings. You frowned at first and took a confused look around, but then your expression softened into a little smile. You put your bag down as quiet as possible and sneaked over to the sleeping angel._

_With shaky fingers you placed one of the wrappings carefully on Gabriel’s forehead – no reaction. That was enough to encourage you in your purpose. You started to cover his whole torso with candy paper of chocolate bars, treats and gum until you reached his face. It was so exhausting to repress your giggles as you took the next one, intending to put it on the tip of his nose. **Slowly… slowly…**_

_“I know what you’re doing”, Gabriel suddenly murmured and curled his lips into a smile._

_You blinked and hesitated, then you put the candy paper down. Your smirk got brighter.  
“You’d look adorable all wrapped in giant candy paper, with a big shiny loop on your head. But I guess if we’d try that it would weird out my bunker mates when they come back.” _

_Gabriel shook off the papers and straightened up a bit, leaning on his elbow and giving you a lewd eyebrow wiggle. “I already look adorable. And I’m better than candy. I’m the sweetest thing you’ll ever taste.”_

_You couldn’t help but burst out in laughter and Gabriel held up his seductive look for another few seconds before he cracked up as well. Your room was filled with giggles and rustling candy papers as Gabe shifted on your bed, throwing wrappings at you._

_“How does it come that you’re here at all? I thought you had some stuff to do”, you panted in between you laughs and crawled next to him onto your bed. He skidded backwards to allow you better access, still wadding papers and throwing them._

_“Finished that thing quicker than expected”, he told cheering. “Those bodyguards nowadays became such wimps! One little Jurassic Park ride and they completely freak out.”_

_“You didn’t… !”, you cackled._

_“Ohhh… I did!” Gabriel grinned wildly and threw another candy paper at you, this time hitting the tip of your nose. For one second you blinked, but then you leaped at him. Gabe let out a surprised yell as he fell back on the mattress, instinctively wrapping his arms around your waist and rolling over, trying to grab your arms._

_“(Y/N), I didn’t know you were that sensitive”, he teased, managing to capture on of your wrists and started to tickle you with his other hand. You let out a short shriek, then a low growl and pushed him back._

_“Not enough you’re annoying as hell, no, you pulled that Jurassic Park prank without me! You promised you’d take me with you!” You tried to sound pissed, but you couldn’t help grinning and snickering. Just as you finally squirmed free off his hand Gabriel lost his balance and threw an alarmed look at you that you returned. Immediately you two tried to get it back in your hodgepodge but it was already too late. With a startled yell the both of you fell off the bed and landed with a dull sound on the ground._

_“Oh shit…” Lying underneath you on the floor Gabriel contorted his face in pain, but he was still laughing._

_“I’m so sorry, Gabe”, you replied, but tears of laughter streamed down your cheeks. You sighed sustained and noticed the angel was looking at you._

_“Are you comfortable, sugar?”, he asked with raised eyebrows. At first you didn’t get what he meant, but then you noticed you were burying him under your body and not making any hint to shift. Heat rose in your cheeks and painted them in the deepest red in the world, making Gabriel giggle again. “Next time I take you with me, I promise.” Then silence._

_Actually you wanted to retort something in the typical manner the sassy and tough hunter you were, but you completely forgot what you planned to say as your eyes got locked with Gabriel’s. It was like the first time you ever realized how beautiful his eyes were. You only barely noticed that you stared at him for a whole eternity._

_“You look like you spotted something sweet”, Gabe joked, but his voice suddenly was kind of hoarse and nervous and as he subliminally licked his lips your cheeks started to prickle with new rising heat. You heard yourself talking but couldn’t fully believe it was you speaking as you leaned closer to his face, feeling his warm breath on yours._

_“You’re the sweetest thing one will ever taste.”_

_In any other situation you’d have took flight, embarrassed as hell but you just didn’t know what was going on right now. Gabriel frowned, but you sensed how his hands slowly travelled up your thighs until they reached your waist. You felt his heart beating fast under your hands, his quickened breath, appreciating the warmth of his body under yours. You had no idea what was suddenly going on. How your mundane fooling around just turned into this. But as your lips crushed together you knew you didn’t want to waste any time to think about it…_

 

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!” It was Dean’s voice that ripped you out of your thoughts. You heart raced like you just ran a marathon and you felt a nausea growing in your stomach. Dean and Sam were talking about how ridiculously good Gabe’s singing voice was, not noticing what mentioned voice did to you. The song he picked didn’t do much good.

_“I had too much caffeine and I was thinking about myself and then there she was in platform double swede, yeah, there she was like disco lemonade!”_

_Gabe’s hands stroking your (Y/H/C) hair out of your face, Gabe’s mouth suckling tenderly on your earlobe, Gabe’s grace caressing your naked skin…_

“He sounds like he’s making love to the microphone”, Dean snorted.

_Your lips prepping kisses on every inch of Gabriel’s body, your hands deeply buried in his hair, you drinking in every sight of him and his scent…_

You stared at the angel on the stage, how he radiated, his smile, his eyes, his cheekiness, tenderness and… him just being Gabriel. Your best friend, the only person in the universe you completely trusted. He was there, right in front of you. Making you feel like you never felt about someone before, the father of your…

_“I smell sex and candy!”_

_The two of you moving in harmony, hands entangled, hugging each other so close it felt like you became one and the same…_

_“Mama, this surely is a dream…”_

_Gabriel above you, suddenly seeming to shake off some weird kind of ban and parting his lips, eyeing your face, coming closer, brushing his nose against yours without looking away…_

_“Mama, this must be my dream.”_ The audience started cheering as Gabe ended his song.

_“… (Y/N).” Just one word. One little, meaningless word, your name – but from Gabriel’s mouth it was so much more as he sunk his lips on yours._

… the father of your baby. Your hands got sweaty and the nausea grew to an uncomfortable state. You quickly averted your eyes as Gabriel threw a bright smile at you as he went off the stage and you turned to Dean, Sam and Cas who already noticed your change of mood.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” Sam frowned and sounded seriously worried.

“We still need to have a talk”, Cas reminded you, but you contorted your face as the weird feeling inside of you got stronger. You felt like you wanted to cry, kill something and puke at the same time.

“Not now”, you snapped and grabbed your jacket you threw earlier on the bar.

“Where are you going? Hey, (Y/N)! What’s up?”

As you turned around once more to Dean you saw Gabriel approaching your little group and quickly added: “I just need some fresh air. Don’t feel good… I – I’ll be back soon.” When turning your back on them again you felt Gabriel’s eyes following you how you left the bar to the parking lot. And you nearly saw the confused expression on his face before you inner eye as the door closed behind you.  
  


* * *

And here an awesome fanart dedicated to this chapter by [NessaSan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaSan/pseuds/NessaSan) \- you should really check her out! She writes one of my favorite Gabriel X Reader fanfics! =w=  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gabe's song drew you back to that day you two got hooked up for the very first time and the feelings these memories gave to you are threatning to overhelm you, so as he ended his song you just left the bar to get some fresh air, feeling Gabriel's eyes on you as you left.


	8. You're not... what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will overwork this chapter one day. Right now I like it how it is but it surely can be improved. Enjoy, I hope you like it!

Outside it was cold, but you didn’t care as a fresh breeze came up. With big footsteps you went over the parking lot towards the Impala, hands clenched to fists inside your pockets and raging clockworks in your head. The sudden emotions Gabriel caused with his stupid song rushed over you like a wave, the memories of his body in the warm light, seeming to sing under your touch made your heart clench and rejoice at the same time. You hopped onto the Impala’s bonnet and crossed your arms. Now the moment had come. The one where you certainly would freak out.

You took a deep breath and stared at the concrete, contemplating where you should go from here and trying to stay calm. So, what was going on? Weeks and months ago Gabriel didn’t seem to care about you in any romantic way and now he threw candy shelfs at Dean for having an alleged relationship with you, now he was singing songs for you in a karaoke bar, now he seemed to leak hints of affection by calling you new nicknames and searching closeness in a way he never did before. Why now? Why today? As if it wasn’t difficult enough to deal with the fact that you got pregnant without a warning, of all people you who never wasted a thought about an apple pie family life because you loved your own more than you could explain. You, maybe the last person on earth who wanted to be a mother. And now all this uncertain feelings in your body, your soul.

When Gabriel’s smiling face appeared once more in front of your inner eye your heart skipped more beats than necessary. The truth was – the sudden emotions that came over you when you heard him singing scared the shit out of you because they were… so powerful. Overwhelming, yes, that sounded pretty accurate. This time you placed your hand on your belly on purpose. Your voice was only an almost soundless murmur because you felt so stupid, but you had no idea what else to do.

“Now… what? What am I supposed to do? Can you tell me? You’re the cause of all that trouble today.” Maybe you expected something poking from your inside, but of course that was complete nonsense. There was no reaction and you continued talking a bit louder than necessary. “This is so ridiculous. Now I am soliloquizing. I must be very desperate.” You let out a long sigh and turned your head as you suddenly heard someone calling your name. You turned around and saw Gabriel stepping out of the bar, walking over the parking lot towards you. You quickly took the hand from your tummy and put it back in your jacket’s pocket.

“Hey. Are you alright?”, Gabe asked you as he stood in front of you. _No! Not in the least, you jerk!_

You cleared your throat and shifted on the bonnet. “I’m just feeling a little bit dizzy. Hard day and so on, you know.”

At first Gabriel answered nothing. He just eyed you with a suspiciously calm expression before he moved closer. “You’re sure? ‘Cause I like to think I did something wrong.” You returned his look, frowning and as you didn’t answer Gabriel went on. “It feels like I did something _really_ wrong without noticing it and now you’re punishing me the whole day.” You stared at him still in silence, trying to _think_ nothing. The last thing you wanted was Gabriel reading your mind and figuring out the truth by an accident. It would only make things worse.

“You did nothing, Gabe”, you lied, wiping your eyes with slight exhaustion. “Can we please quit this conversation?”

“I see…” The sudden glare washing over Gabriel’s eyes was so intense you got chills. ”I bet if it was Dean looking after you he’d only have to wrap his meaty arms around you and you’d immediately start blabbering like a waterfall.”

“Hell, what’s wrong with you?!”, you snapped. Gabriel’s expression stayed as cloudy as it was. “What kind of problem do you have with Dean? Please share!”

Gabriel shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and stared for a few moments at the ground, scowling and lips puckered, before he looked up again. “What’s wrong with _me_? What’s wrong with _you_?!”

“Excuse me?”

“C’mon”, Gabriel exclaimed and gave you a disbelieving look that was immediately replaced by his scowl again. “I mean of all candidates it had to be older dumbass! You could have done better.”

Using nearly the same words Dean did when he found out about the father of your baby Gabriel almost made you chuckle – _almost_ , because you were still angry. And damn, you had a reason to. Why couldn’t Gabe just keep on acting like nothing ever happened instead of suddenly pretending there was more in the space between the two of you?

A mean intension rose up in your mind, only because you wanted to see his reaction. You folded your arms across your chest and contorted your face, snorting sarcastically before you said: “Who then? I hope you’re not talking about yourself.”  

The icy silence following your words made you almost regret to have spoken up. The scowl disappeared from his face and left nothing but a hurt frown. He bit his lip and stared across the parking lot in another direction and you hated him for unsettling you by that. You expected him to retort something mean to give you another reason to yell at him, not to just stare holes in the darkness and giving you that horrible bad conscience you felt growing in your chest. Then suddenly you hesitated. What the hell just happened? Since when did you aim for hurting his feelings? You and Gabriel never had a fight so far. _Never_. And now, just in your maybe most fragile phase he wanted to take care of you, you ended up fighting. _Great. Another unpleasant new thing._

He may made another of his stupid comments he couldn’t keep in check and if you were with Dean it were different. But you were not. And therefor there was no reason to behave that hostile and to hurt him. He was your best friend, the most important person in the universe.

Whatever changed on this day you didn’t approve it.

“Sorry…”, you said honest and lowly, hoping he’d stop glaring in the distance although he seemed more to be drawn in his own mind. Slowly, very slowly he came back to life. He turned is head to you, his beautiful eyes as blank as a sheet of paper, reminding you of the dead ones plush dolls had. You forced yourself not to break the eye contact. “What is this? I mean, what are we doing?”, you continued with a unhappy snicker. “This is our first fight I guess.”

“Yeah…”, Gabe answered after a while. His voice sounded dull and you hated yourself for what you told him right in his face. “Historical moment, huh?” He gave you a crooked smirk, but it wasn’t hard to see it was fake and didn’t reach his eyes. He moved next to you and sat down on the bonnet, your elbows slightly brushing against each other. A cold breeze came up and made the tree branches above you rustling, their shadows dancing in the dimly light of the street lamp. For a long time no one of you dared to say anything, just staring at the pavement in front of your feet before Gabriel took the floor again.

“What are we, (Y/N)? I mean it isn’t plain to see some things are not like they should be.” He paused for a second, causing you to side glance at him with a fast beating heart. “I need to know because otherwise I won’t be able to carry on like that.”

His grace felt colder than usual and you immediately worried. “We’re friends, Gabe”, you replied softly, moving your arm closer to his to feel the warmth of his body through the fabric of his jacket. You noticed how he nodded slightly. It looked so sad it wrenched your heart. You wanted to put your arms around him, hold him tight and bury your nose deep in his neck, drinking in his scent and tell him everything. Making him understand. The urge was so intense you had to pull yourself together with all your strength.

You tensed up a bit as you felt Gabriel sliding a bit closer to you, leaning on one of his hands behind you on the Impala. You felt the heat radiating from his body, mixed with his grace and your belly responded with a soft fire rising up. You wanted nothing more but to lean in and rest your head on his shoulder, but you gritted your teeth and fought down your need. _We’re friends_ , what a stupid thing to say. Meanwhile you were sure Gabriel indeed was very certain about his feelings. For your friendship, for you, for everything that happened between you. You had no idea since when, but you knew him too well and felt like a fool for haven’t noticed it earlier.

“So I guess we can’t carry on the same way we just do, right?”, he answered in a regretful voice. “I bet Dean wouldn’t be very fond to share although I’d pay good money to see his face.” Your eyes flashed on him and he bowed his head, smirking, but it was a defeated smirk. This sight was everything needed to give you a small push in the right direction, although your heart was in your mouth.

“Gabe… I’m not –“ You stopped as he looked at you again, asking.

“You’re not… what?”

You inhaled sharply and collected the rest of courage left in your body. “… I’m not with Dean.”

Gabriel blinked. Once. Then twice. “But – you said…”

“It was a misunderstanding and I had no clue how to reverse it”, you admitted and fumbled slightly embarrassed around with your zipper. So long until suddenly Gabriel cupped your hand in his to stop you. At his touch sparks of warm happiness exploded in your brain, the grace inside your body started to grow and you saw in Gabriel’s eyes he must have noticed something.

“ _Okay._ ” One little word. But from his mouth it meant everything. It meant he wouldn’t ask further because he didn’t need to, because he believed you. The ghost of a smile appeared on your lips, unconsciously your thumb had begun to draw circles on his palm.

“So, I guess I bullied poor older dumbass for nothing”, Gabriel giggled but as he saw the change in your eyes he stopped. He cleared his throat and drew his hand back. You had no idea what you expected. Maybe a small hint, a gesture… maybe that he just came out with it. At least one of you.

“Maybe I exaggerated a bit”, Gabriel admitted then.

You raised an eyebrow. “ _Precisely_. I just remember when the pseudo-god pinned Cas at this wall today – _upside down_ and you were too busy letting Dean slip a thousand times on a banana peel.”

“Okay, okay! I exaggerated a lot. Happy?”

You returned his smirk and this time it was honest. Then you sighed. “But see… even if I was with Dean – and I have to admit some things you did to him were pretty hilarious”, you both giggled as you remembered them, “… even then it wouldn’t give you the right to play dirty tricks on him. Especially not if I were with him.” You hoped you made your point of view clear, but also that he didn’t get you wrong.

“Guess I just don’t like it when someone touches my things”, Gabriel murmured and his cheeks got painted into a light pink, even in this bad light you weren’t able to unsee that. It was so funny, you didn’t know him shy like that, normally he always kept his womanizer attitude on, come what may. For another time you resisted the need to move closer, he being so adorable was one thing you were sure you couldn’t handle very well. _Say it!_ , you thought unexpectedly because you didn’t dare to do it first. You hoped he would. You hoped he didn’t raise false hopes in you, you prayed it wasn’t just another misunderstanding and that Dean was right. “Or at least the things I can’t have. You know, it’s so easy falling in love with you, (Y/N), and realizing that another guy noticed that, too wasn’t quite a great feeling”, Gabriel drone out.

And that was it. He _said_ it. Did… did you mishear it? _No! He… he really… !_

Gabriel stood up and turned around, still heated cheeks and the insecurity in his eyes made him look much younger than his vessel looked like. You swallowed as he approached you, hands placed on both sides on the Impala’s bonnet next to you, standing so close you felt his breath on your face. It wasn’t hard to guess how much this claimed from him, not knowing if you felt the same way he did, but he finally stake everything on one card, even taking the risk of a rejection.

“You go outside dressed like that … you talk to me like that - you knew what was going to happen, didn't you?” He winked and you felt how your hands slowly traveled to his ones, seeking them, placing themselves on his. Gabriel’s eyes met your (Y/E/C) ones, tenderly and with a glowing spark, then trailed with a shy smile over your face. Your heart began to flutter again like a thousand angel wings. “You knew I was slowly falling in love with you.”

“Why didn’t you ever say a thing?”, you replied a bit reproachfully.

Gabriel shrugged nonchalant. “Why didn’t _you_ ever say a thing?” That made you smile again. “And additionally I thought it would be easier and much more cliché to quote that stupid _John Wayne_ song by _Little Green Cars_ we listened so often to, now don’t you think? Took a while until I found it.”

“I knew it”, you growled jokingly. You hesitated for a moment before you added: “Actually you should have known Dean isn’t really my type, you idiot. And there’s only one thing in the world with the sweetest taste ever.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows in surprise, then he let out an amused giggle.

“Say it”, he teased you and leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. You snorted quietly as you put your arms around his neck. When you two got into your hug everything else seemed so meaningless. Gabriel’s warm body pressed against yours and his lips on your temple gave you so much comfort nothing could compare to it. And then, just like magic, suddenly everything was clear. He was in love with you. And you - you were in love with him. It couldn’t be any different. You were in love with the archangel Gabriel and wanted him! You wanted him so badly but you were afraid he didn’t feel the same way about you once he knew the truth; the memory of your pregnancy hit you like a car and drew back every rest of joy. And suddenly your worst fear didn’t include any monsters, demons or angels anymore – all that remained was losing him. This sudden awareness was maybe the most powerful thing you ever felt and you had no idea how to react.

You buried your face in his shoulder and neither his scent or his closeness could wash away your sudden angst. “I love you, Gabe”, you murmured, only a hoarse whisper in the night.

“I know”, he answered amused, but he tensed slightly as he noticed you hugged him closer than before. “Sweet cheeks”, he began and this time he sounded a bit warily, too. “When it wasn’t about you and _El Deano_ , what were you talking about this afternoon?”

“…”

“Sugar, what’s wrong?”

_He went for a broke. Now, don’t be such a sissy. You owe him the truth, (Y/N)._

“Angel?”

“… I’m pregnant.” It was only a barely heard whisper that left your mouth, but it was enough.

Seconds passed that felt like hours. You two hugging there on an almost empty parking lot in front of a cheap looking karaoke bar, only the wind making any sound. Then Gabriel moved. He took one step backwards and looked you in the eye. He was still smiling, but his voice sounded like it didn’t belong to him. Not anymore.

“What?”


	9. Is that Chocolate for free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel recalls how your friendship started, being drawn back to those old memories your unexpected confession summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so damn long! In my defence, the last months I had a lot of stuff to organize for movie festivals and write scripts and drafts for my boss, so I hope you can forgive me! *falls on knees*  
> This chapter is dedicated to my beautifully sadistic angel vessel buddy Cthulhu777 \\(^v^)/

“OUCH!”

“Damnit, I haven’t even touched you yet –“

“Of course you did!”

“You’re such a girl.”

“ ** _I am_** a girl – and if you don’t shut up you’ll be called Gabriella from tomorrow.”

Gabriel rarely took likings on humans. He knew exactly why. The only thing they were good for was messing around with them and bug them. “And if **_you_** don’t shut up I’ll leave this sawed-off tubular right where it is”, he retorted after a surprised pause. The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips while he spoke and he was happy the girl laying in front of him on her belly couldn’t see his face. Regarding the fact that a sawed-off tubular stuck in her back he had to give her credit for keeping on her snappy sense of humor. “I’ll take care of this now.”

“Wait!”, the girl then suddenly panted, hands trembling a bit. Gabriel hesitated and placed one of his hands on her bare shoulders as he noticed how her breaths went heavier. A trickle of blood from her wound ran down on the sheets and left red stains. “Will – will it hurt? More than it does already?”

The angel already got a sarcastic answer on his lips but the shaking tone in her voice held him back. He squeezed her shoulder slightly, already sending warm rays of his grace over her skin through her flesh and bone to calm her. “I’ll be gentle, promise, kiddo.”

“My name’s (Y/N).”

“Okay, kiddo.”

“…”

 

Gabriel clearly remembered the pain you tried to cover up back then, a year ago when you two met for the first time and he still felt the same. The warm tingling in his chest the same instant the memory of it hit him never changed. Even after all this time. What first started out as testing limits soon turned into liking after he noticed you weren’t as much to bug as the Winchesters. You were the one who always seemed a step ahead from him and you definitely were better in fighting than Dean with his lousy retorts. And after a while of you ignoring his attempts to befriend with him Gabriel even got a bit frustrated. It was one of the rare times he really started to question his jokester attitude but of course the stubbornness was strong with him. He was determined to convince you he wasn’t that kind of despicable company Sam and Dean tried to picture him like. It was quiet challenging though; you were not the type to ignore the brothers’ warnings, especially not when Gabriel suddenly started to seek your closeness.

“Hey, (Y/N)”, he greeted you one day in the bunker when you were resting on the couch, watching a new episode of Game of Thrones as he appeared next to you. When he catched sight of your weekly serie that became some sort of your only pleasure during the last months he raised his brows, slurping on a milkshake and took a seat on the couch’s armrest. “Game of Thrones, huh? I don’t want to spoil you, but everyone dies.”

Reluctantly, you teared your eyes from the TV to raise lazily one eyebrow at him. “Who invited you to join watching?”

Gabriel shrugged, swallowing a huge sip of his frozen milkshake. “Hey, don’t say afterwards I didn’t warn you.” You looked at him for a few more seconds, then you just got back to ignore him. Gabriel snorted quietly and pondered how he could draw your attention back on him the best. He wasn’t used to people ignoring him like you did, especially not when he just tried to make new friends but you didn’t seem to notice, too suspicious because Sam and Dean always reminded you that you should stay wary around him. _Damn Winchesters…_

“You want to spend your whole day watching this?”, Gabe asked.

“Obviously, yes”, you answered slightly annoyed, implying you just wanted him to back off and not disturb you anymore.

“May I say that’s a huge waste of time?”

“Oh, yeah?” A quiet moan was drawn from your lips. The archangel threw his emptied milkshake cup into a bin, sliding down from the armrest next to you so you had to shift. Gabriel knew you just wanted him to leave, but this time he wouldn’t give up that easily.

“Yes. I mean, you sacrifice precious hours of your short hunter life only for more blood and guts on screen instead of making use of them”, Gabe explained, noticing your disapproving look.

“That’s one of the most invalid arguments I ever heard.”

“Not at all!“ Gabriel gave you a funny glance. ”C’mon, let’s get outta here. I show you how to have real fun.”

As one of your eyebrows lifted in such a hilarious way Gabriel immediately knew he maybe took the wrong line to get your attention and cursed internally. That’s what he got from putting up such a womanizer front whenever he got the opportunity. “No, thanks”, you replied, confirming him. “I know how your ways of having _fun_ look like.” You grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Gabriel was left with that frustrated annoyance he loathed that always welled up inside of him when you refused to spent time together. And he really was only trying to be nice. Since his hit-ons didn’t work on you in the past and ended only in disappointment he gave up on this tactic. He kept enough of his dignity to realize it was useless. Though he even was taken aback, being used to women responding positively to his flirtations while you just didn’t appreciate his constant efforts – at first he had tried to tell himself that you weren’t that special, not at all with your ordinary (Y/H/C) hair or your gleaming (Y/E/C) eyes, not to mention your taste in cars, music or how your view on the world was. No, you were just one of those boring, inhibited hunter girls that Dean liked to play and Sam liked to hang out with. Just one of those humans who didn’t appreciate the finer things in life like making use of a day off. He really tried.

But of course, he couldn’t deny he took a hard liking on you, even being some kind of intrigued. He imagined how it would be to spend time together, to make you see he wasn’t that bad. But so far it was only a row of unsuccessful attempts.

He was still looking into the direction you disappeared in, sucking absentmindedly on his lower lip when suddenly a new idea popped up in his head. One finger snap later a bark made you come back, looking for where the noise came from. “Gabriel, did you hear that?! It sounded like a –“ You stopped in your tracks when you saw the angel, crouching on the floor and patting a small, funny looking fur ball with a grin plastered on his face. “… dog.“

“Be nice and say hello, Castor”, he told the dog and pointed at you. The little black and white dog scurried overly excited over to you on his pudgy stump legs and wiggled with its tail until you bowed down to cautiously pat his head.

“Don’t tell me this is your dog”, you said with a funny look at Gabriel.

“Of course he’s mine”, he replied, almost reproachfully as he leaned back on his hands, tilting his head a bit like a proud father while observing how Castor playfully tugged on one of your shoelaces. “Isn’t he a broth of a dog?” He could tell from your face that you were still wary, but Castor seemed to melt a bit of the ice around your heart and his goal for the day was to fully break through.

“If you say so.” The corners of your lips twitched and you sat down on your knees, rubbing carefully over Castors silky fur. “But – where did he came from? Oh no, you angel zapped the poor thing, right?”

“Why poor thing? Of course I ‘angel zapped’ him, he’s used to it. I missed the walkies today and thought I can take care of this now”, Gabe answered with a shrug, sliding closer. He tenderly fondled Castors ear, making cute grimaces while he did so. He loved his little buddy so much, not even candy could come up to him, and Gabriel loved sweets a lot. After years of being alone he got this little fella some time ago to make the loneliness go away, and Castor managed to do more than that. He became his family.

“Oh, that can be funny”, you replied with a short snicker. “The last time Cas zapped Dean he didn’t poop for a week.”

“Well, excuse me, but I guess Castor has a better digestion as some Dean Winchester with his friggin’ fast food will ever have”, Gabriel replied. You two snickered and looked up into each other’s eyes when your hands magically found together and touched for the very first time. You looked down to the little dog between the two of you and couldn’t help but chuckle again. Castor made an impatient noise as you stopped to stroke him, tapping Gabe with his tiny paw. “Do you want to accompany us? I bet Castor would be excited”, he then asked you gently. The old mask of cautiousness you always showed when he was around seemed to come back on your face at his question, and he was worried this precious chance of breaking the colossal ice age between the two of you would be gone again.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea”, you answered him to his disappointment.

“Ah, c’mon, it’s just walkies”, Gabriel retorted in another attempt to get you. You already took the bait named Castor, all that he had to do now was to not let go and pull you inside the boat. “What bad can possibly happen?”

“It’s Friday 13th”, you replied dryly. He caught you sucking pensively on your lower lip, flashing another look down at Castor who seemed to adore you just right away. And if Castor adored someone Gabriel knew the effort in befriend with this person was worth it. Eventually, you sighed. „Okay. Fine. I’ll get my jacket.“ When you got up and headed out of the room a triumphal smirk crawled over Gabriels features, not ashamed of showing his happiness, even when you turned around again with a suspicious look. “But I warn you. If you’re trying something I make sure that you can pick down your intestines from a tree.”

“Feisty. Deal!”, he giggled, as happy as a lark and you couldn’t help but smile reluctantly.

 

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

 

“CASTOR!”

“COME THE HELL BACK!”

Gabriel passed you as the two of you were chasing after the speedy little monster over a muddy meadow. He swore internally and nearly stumbled over his own feet as Castor sidestepped and took another direction. Almost right behind him he could hear you pant under your callings for his dog. This was certainly not what he planned, not at all. You were just caught up in such a nice chat about the merits and disadvantages of living with the Winchesters, the first real chat you two ever had, and then Castor ruined it. Just, like he literally smelled it! Gabriel took a mental note to deny him his favorite treats the next weeks if this would end the light bond the two of you started to create the last hour. He was just about to get the hell kind of a jack russel when suddenly he gaped at a steep hillside and stopped just in the right time before he could lose his balance. Castor didn’t care. He literally flew downhill like it was the best thing ever and only got thwarted by a fence Gabriel spotted in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and observed how Castor barked, but then sniffed along the wooden fence like he was searching something. “Oh, no, don’t you dare”, the angel muttered to himself, but one second later Castor had already slipped through a hole in the ground. “Ah, c’mon!”

“Nice mess”, he heard you panting right next to him as you reached the hillside and stared into the direction Castor had disappeared in. Gabriel flashed a short side-glance at you. Carefully, he started to scramble downwards, hoping he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself by slipping out in the mud. That was the last thing he needed.

“Why don’t you just finger snap yourself in there?”, you asked him with a blankly quirked eyebrow.

“What kind of a gentleman would leave a lady behind?”, he answered, turning around and reaching out for you when he finally found a good hold to get you down with him. He noticed the suspicious look you flashed at him and rolled his eyes. “Good lord, (Y/N), I won’t bite. I thought we’d be over this.” The cautiousness you kept around him came back and Gabriel couldn’t do much more but shaking his head over himself. Maybe, you even never let it drop completely although he did his best to make you feel comfortable around him. Eventually, you sighed defeated and took his hand to his surprise. When you climbed down to him you stared at each other for a small eternity before you remembered why you were here.

“I wonder what’s behind that fence”, you said while you followed the route of the big wooden fence down the meadow. With every other person but you at his side Gabriel would have just wiggled mischievously with his eyebrows, followed by a suggestive _Let’s find it out_ before he would have teleported the two of you. But of course that wouldn’t be such a wise idea, either because he knew you weren’t fond of _angel zapping_ , and especially not when he wanted to show you he wasn’t trouble like Sam and Dean branded him. But it was damn hard. Every time he was with you destiny seemed to play a cruel trick on him and he only made things worse with every effort he made to save a hopelessly awkward situation. “Okay, Gabriel, you know what?” He stopped and turned around to you, eyebrows curiously raised. “Just angel-zap him back. That’s the best thing we can do.”

“What?! No, I won’t _angel zap_ him back, he’s only going to puke on my shoes.”

Seconds of silence followed when you stopped in your tracks. Then a slightly malicious tone found the way into your voice as you followed hard on him. “I knew you lied about it!”

“I didn’t lie – okay, maybe a little bit”, Gabriel admitted awkwardly, kicking some mud lumps from his shoes. “He has a very sensitive tummy – ah, c’mon, don’t give me that look like I’m the ultimate dog abuser, that’s exactly why I said nothing.”

The only response he got from you was a tongue clicking. Finally you reached the corner of the fence – and stumbled directly in a huge crowd. Blinking perplex, Gabriel swirled around until he saw a big writing as the people floated you with them. “A carnival? Oh dear”, he snorted, but his heart made a small bounce at it. He hadn’t been to the carnival in years. The last time, there had been way too much demon and monster slaying all the way and after being officially back from the dead there was more than one creature out there searching for him. So, small luxuries like simply going to a carnival became kinda rare.

“Gabe!”

He turned around at your call and spotted you some meters behind him. With a few steps and a bit use of his elbows he was at your side within seconds. He linked his arm with yours, having a charming smile on his lips. “Wanna go to the carnival?”

“You kidding me. This is a carnival?”, you replied doubting, but the small spark his words made explode in your eyes didn’t slip Gabriel. He already assumed it but now you confirmed him that the last time you had a real day off was a long, _long_ time ago.

His smile got warmer and he nodded at the entrance. “C’mon, cupcake. Let’s look for that little monster and maybe we’ll even have time for a carousel ride. Whataya say?”

At first, he saw the doubt on your face coming back and he tried hard to keep his smile on, but then your features softened and you squeezed his arm, shaking your head. “Alright. Fine. But don’t make me punch you. You’re starting to make me question my way of spending days off.” _And hopefully I make you question your opinion about me_ , he added in his mind as he walked you through the entrance. After you got your tickets and stepped through the entrance it was clear that the carnival was pretty crowded. People and people everywhere and it was hard to stay on top of things. And even harder to watch out for a scooted black and white jack russel. Gabriel was used to Castor running away sometimes, he even enjoyed looking for him, but right now he felt a tiny hint of concern growing in his chest. Maybe he should really zap him back. But no, he wanted to show you he was able of taking care of this incident without any angel or trickster hokus pokus. To his surprise, you stayed linked at his arm, even placing your other hand on his upper arm from time to time without seeming to notice it and he smiled to himself.

You started your search right along the fence, but it took an eternity because the carnival was bigger than expected. You looked behind every hot dog stand, every fortune teller or food tent, searched under tables, in carnival rides and in the most winded corners nobody else but you probably ever saw, but no Castor far and wide. “I think this is a dead issue”, you eventually remarked when you got back on the snack bar path with all the sweetest treats and candies that made your mouth watering. “I mean, no dog can disappear just like that. I guess we should have expected something like this.”

“Huh? Why?”, Gabriel asked confused, now no longer linked to you and pot his hands in his pockets while he side-glanced at you. “Because you think I’m the worst dog owner in the universe?”

“Among other things, yeah”, you replied, but unlike all the other times you said something mean about him, this time the corners of your mouth twitched into an ironic smirk. Gabriel pulled himself together not to raise an eyebrow in surprise, but it was a pleased surprise he felt. “No, mainly because of the fact that it’s Friday 13th, remember?”

Gabriel snickered, cuffing your arm playfully, still trying to keep an appropriate physical and emotional distance between the two of you. He didn’t want to risk to weird you out again. “Are you implying that you’re superstitious, (Y/N)?”

“Ask my job, jerk!”

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. “That’s impossible. I’ve killed all black cats in a radius of 20 miles and stole all shamrocks of the local florist’s right before you even awoke, kiddo.” Gabriel knew you tried hard not to like him, tried to still tell you the whole time that he was an idiot, a despicable creature who liked to mess around with poor people, cocky and without any remorse, but right now he witnessed how the ice layer got one crack, several cracks and started to crumble from your heart. And it was beautiful. He loved the sound of your laughter as you couldn’t hold it back anymore at his words and somehow from this moment on he kinda knew that he would always want to draw those sweet noises from you.

He relished this moment and you were about to add something when suddenly a bark drew your attention away. You swirled around immediately, looking from where the bark came from and spotted a chocolate stand on the other side of the carnival. The seller cussed and fumbled around with something behind the sales counter and lifted up a small dog that was all wild about jumping behind the shop window. “Damnit, where the hell came you from out of the sudden?!”, the seller yelled and Gabriel and you were already on your way over to him, recognizing Castor who squirmed in the arms of the chubby man.

“I didn’t know dogs like chocolate”, you muttered.

“Well, _my_ dog adores chocolate”, Gabriel replied and flashed the maybe most charming smile in the world at the seller when you’ve reached him. “Hey, Castor, there you are, you little brat.”

“This is your dog?!” The man flashed an angry look at the angel. The most charming smile in the world derailed and the angel let his eyes trail around before they came back to the chocolate stand.

“Yepp, precisely. Or do you see anyone else around here caring for him?”

“Next time put a leash on him”, the man snarled, handing the struggling dog over the counter. “ The little beast shifted a whole carton of my goods!”

You took Castor in your arms and patted his head, murmuring what a bad boy he had been while Gabriel flashed a look at his dog, then back at the man. “Know what? To me it looks more like _you_ shifted a whole carton of your goods”, he stated with a provoking expression plastered on his face before you turned around and walked away. The seller called something after you, but you were too busy ignoring him.

“Wow, that was incredibly impolite”, you remarked, but couldn’t help grinning.

“Nobody uses my dog as a scapegoat”, Gabriel answered and fondled Castor gently behind his ear.

“But Castor _did_ obviously shift a whole carton of chocolate, you know.”

“I’m aware of that”, Gabriel responded and shrugged with a smile, making you shake your head about his attitude, but you were still grinning as you did so.

 

You spent the whole day at the carnival. Gabriel bought you a huge candy floss and you invited him for several carousel rides. The weather had turned from grey and wet to sunny and mildly windy, tousling your hair as you strolled talking from stand to stand, taking challenges at gaming machines and eventually ended up drinking some beers while slandering about people passing your way. It didn’t take long until you started competing who could take a bigger sip and for some reason, in the end you emptied like 4 bears each one of you, despite the fact that it wasn’t even 1 pm.

Finally, you gave up. You haven’t eaten much in the morning, so although Gabriel really enjoyed seeing you mildly drunk and made a bunch of mental notes how to chaff you later he decided it was time to go back to the bunker. On your way back, you unfortunately passed the chocolate stand again and to Gabriels discontent you immediately stopped, eyeing the chocolates and bars with a greedy look. “Look Gabe! I – god, I need some of them!”

He flashed a funny smirk at the seller who stared the two of you and the dog down and tried to drag you further, but it was like trying to move a rock. “C’mon, (Y/N), that guy’s looking at us like he wants to scalp us”, Gabriel hissed into your ear. You seemed to ignore him and looked at the seller, maybe already in his early 60ies and chubby as hell what was another proof for Gabriel that he must have been nibbling on his damn goods constantly since the last 20 years to get in this shape.

“Is that chocolate for free?” You puckered your lips what was probably supposed to look seductive but resembled more one of Deans attempts to pull blue steel.

“No”, the man snarled. Gabriel felt the need to gag you with a chocolate bar if it would end this conversation. You leaned forward, being halfway able to repress a light hiccup and fluttered your eyelashes, determined to get what you wanted.

“Hm, ugh… and… and w-what if I lick it from your body?”

“DAMNIT!” With one finger snap, you, Gabriel and Castor suddenly got catapulted through time and space. You sqealed as you lost the ground under your feet and flailed helplessly, trying to get a grip on the angel. One second later you landed on the couch in the bunker with a muffled scream. You sat there a few moments in silence, panting.

“Never do that again”, you moaned, hand placed on your tummy. “I think I’m going to puke…”

“I join you”, Gabriel concurred with a light shiver, still being haunted by the wrong pictures your suggestion for the chocolate seller brought up to his mind. You turned your head to him, glaring. But then your features softened, even seem to turn into a sneer.

“Well, look who isn’t a little inhibited when it comes to indecent proposals.”

“It was an act of mercy”, he replied sassy.

“No, you – wait. Are you… ? Oh my god, are you just trying to show me your good will?”

“No. Maybe… “, Gabriel said. “Mainly, I just wanted to avoid that people would relate me to you once I meet them on the street again. So, it was kinda more self-interest.” He grinned teasingly. You snorted, but giggled and bumped your fist lightly against his shoulder, your head sinking on the backrest and closed your eyes. A satisfied sigh escaped your lips and Gabriel just knew, that this was _it_. He never saw you exhilarated or carefree. But he knew – and you knew it as well in this instant, that this was like a day off was supposed to be for you. And, that there would be more. _Together._

 

* * *

 

Gabriel recalled all of that in this very instant. Felt the memories beating inside his chest with every bounce his heart made at your confession, lightning up before his inner eye like the sparks of a sparkler in the night. And his chest felt tight but full of life at the same time. So many feelings at once rushed over him and he saw his reflection in your (Y/E/C) eyes – motionless on the outside, but a mess on the inside. “Gabe?”, he heard you asking, observed how your lips – oh those wonderful lips with the sweetest taste ever – moved to accompany your breathless voice drenched in uncertainty and concern. He closed his mouth, licking his dry lips and tried to find his voice.

“(Y/N)…”, he began, searching for a thing to say as someone called both of your names. He threw a look over his shoulder and saw the Winchesters and their angel coming out of the karaoke bar, looking around for you.

“Please, say something”, you demanded, your hands holding on firmly to his jacket. The plea and insecurity in your eyes unsettled him, the voices in your back made him nervous. He _wanted_ to say something. Wanted to show a reaction, didn’t intend to let the moment slip this way. But as the Winchesters and Castiel were only about 10 meters away from you even they were taken aback by the loud flutter of angel wings.


	10. Beyond your ken my ass

“Gabriel!”, you called after him as you felt the breeze his flapping wings created, but it was too late. He was already gone. Bewildered, you stared in the air where he stood several seconds ago. _No…_

“(Y/N)!”, Dean called as they reached you, mildly surprised. “What happened?”

 “He’s gone.” You accentuated your words with a gesture. „I told him the truth and now he’s gone.“ You turned away so the three men couldn’t see how your eyes turned watery and you tried hard to fight down the upcoming tears. You weren’t the type of girl who burst out in tears because of any sensitive and emotional reasons, you were tough and used to most of things, but you felt so rejected and let down by the person you trusted the most in this moment, it hurt so badly like it was an actual physical pain. You sensed Dean approaching you from behind, his steps cautiously.

 “Hey, (Y/M)”, he began in a soft voice, already reaching out for you but you immediately lifted your hand to cut him off.

 “No, shut up! Just, don‘t. Let’s go home, please, I-I’m friggin’ tired, okay?“ With two angry steps you were at the backdoor of the impala and teared it open, shutting it with a determined bang. Cas, Sam and Dean exchanged a long look before they got into the car as well. Next to you, you felt the angels eyes on you the whole ride back to the bunker, but you kept staring out of the window and counted the rain drops on the pane. It was the only measure to distract you from the ache in your chest and the tears of betrayal burning in the corners of your eyes. And the last thing you’d do was to buckle in front of Cas and the Winchesters.

 

* * *

 

“Sammy, after years of credit card fraud I finally face the truth – we have way too less money. Why can’t we just win in the lottery?”

“Because we don’t play.”

“Then let’s play the lottery!”

“We can’t even afford lottery tickets, Dean!”

After you spent the night all curled up into a ball of sorrow and insecurity the conversation between Dean and Sam woke you up the next morning when they strolled down the corridor. You didn’t bother to open your eyes, feeling a dull spot in your chest that prickled occasionally and gave you the feeling to slowly fade away in the sheets. There were things you never talked about with anyone, not even with Gabriel in the past. Being a hunter, you saw things you couldn’t speak about, things that left you speechless and scared in the dark although you’d never admit it but there had never been a time when you cried yourself to sleep. When you got back home from the karaoke bar you fled into your room and locked it, crawled under your blanket and pulled up your legs until your knees nearly touched your chin, curling up in the darkness. Staring at the wall. And this time the tears came. Silent, warm tears rolling down your cheeks and you tried to silence the hurt beat of your heart in your chest by pressing your legs as tight as possible against your upper body. You didn’t sob; you didn’t dare to make a sound. It would make the fact that Gabriel simply vanished without a word only more real and unbearable.

 “You’re upset”, a sudden voice spoke up, making you flinch and rise up. Your eyes found Castiel standing at the door. You growled internally and took a mental note to make your room angel proof. No angel would ever come in here again.

 “Leave me alone”, you answered, trying to speak with a firm voice. You turned your head away, stealthily wiping the stupid tears from your face. Cas eyes pinned you down for a long moment. When he came closer you shifted, tugging on the blanket to cover your body in defense.

 “I told you we need to talk”, Cas said, taking warily seat on the end of your bed.

 “Not now, Cas”, you growled at him.

 “(Y/N)…” The angel gave you a deep look like he wanted to get a glimpse of your soul and you forgot any further words you wanted to reply. His serious and caring face silenced your protests. “I know what you think”, he continued. “But believe me, Gabriel has his reasons to act like this.”

“What? To act like a stupid, immature jerk?” You shook your head, biting your lower lip.

“He has his reasons”, he repeated emphatically.

 “Well, excuse me that your holy angel attitudes with always having a divine reason to act like you feathered idiots do are beyond my ken”, you answered, snorting. “He’s my damn best friend, Castiel. Friends talk to each other and don’t disappear just like that!” _They don’t make you feel like this, don’t make you feel so hurt, not at least without stating what’s on their mind after you opened yourself to them._

 Cas opened his mouth to answer something, but seemed to change his mind. It remained silent again for an eternity, the both of you just staring at each other. If Cas knew what the hell was up with Gabriel, then maybe you should listen to him. “I am trying to talk to you for the whole day by now”, he eventually spoke up, his voice low and muffled. “And if I would have gotten the chance to tell you earlier I’m positive you wouldn’t feel that taken aback and vulnerable. Look, there are things… that are beyond humans kens –“

“I knew it!”, you hissed reproachfully, glaring at him. “If this revelation about the big bad why Gabriel acts this way starts like that, just stop it by now!”

 “No, I won’t because you _deserve_ to know.” Castiel slid closer without taking his eyes off of you, making your heart beat fast and angry in expectation. “For angels and humans it’s nearly impossible to multiply, it only occasionally works. And if it does so, the children are cast out of heaven because they are considered as abominations. They are not tolerated. They get hunted, their parents get punished – if they’re lucky, they get killed and won’t experience a long life of torture and humiliation. You we’re shocked when you found out that you’re pregnant this morning, now imagine how it was for Gabriel to hear about this.” The words leaving the angel’s lips hovered through the room like invisible ropes and tied you down right where you were, unable to move, having trouble to breath. That couldn’t be true, could it? “And before you assume Gabriel left because he feels hatred for the child growing in your body, think – just _think_ , (Y/N). He’s the archangel Gabriel, the only _archangel_ in charge around. His of all nephilim children is in the biggest danger you can imagine. Everyone, demons and angels, will move heaven and hell to have your child in his pocket. He or she will never be safe. They won’t rest until they hunted the nephilim down. That’s what I wanted to tell you the whole time.”

 You needed some moments to digest the enormous amount of information Castiel just broke to you. Your hands got cold and sweaty and dug into the blanket. Taking a deep breath you looked up from your lap and felt how the live growing inside your belly seemed to gain more and more weight, tearing you down. New tears were glistening in your eyes as you spoke up, voice shaky. “Why didn’t you come out with this earlier, for hell’s sake? Why didn’t you make me listen to you? I can’t believe this… no, I fucking can’t!” You didn’t expect it would get even worse than it already was. Well, apparently you were wrong. Not enough you were overwhelmed with the pregnancy in general, no, Gabriel left you just like that without a warning and in addition heaven and hell would show a little too much interest if they’d find out about your child. If you would decide to keep it.

 Your face paled. “I have no right to expect the baby to face a future like this”, you mumbled averting your eyes so Cas couldn’t see the pain in them. The whole day you jibbed at your reluctant pregnancy and the possibility to become a mother, but now all you could feel was a phantom ache in your stomach at the idea of not having the child to spare him or her the life Castiel told you. It was crazy, it was odd and unexplainable. Now that it was so clear you just didn’t want to make your son or daughter face all the horror the future held for him/her it felt like the most wrong decision you ever would make, the one you would always regret and you couldn’t understand why you suddenly felt this way.

 “I’m sorry I make you feel worse”, Castiel said honestly compassionate.

 “N-no”, you replied, swallowing down your shaky tone and trying to sound confident. “This makes things rather easier. I mean it, really! I – thanks for letting me know.”

 “You’re very bad at hiding your true emotions”, Cas remarked and then, hesitatingly, reached out to place his hand on yours. You looked confused down at the touch; normally Cas didn’t touch people but Dean in this way but you felt it meant something to him. He really cared in this matter in a way the Winchesters didn’t, he knew about the magnitude of everything beyond.

 “Cas… I don’t know what to do”, you admitted quietly, looking back into his eyes.

 He exhaled and it was hearable he didn’t know it either in the way he breathed out, in the way he was trying to comfort you. You really appreciated it but you weren’t in the state to thank him appropriate. Therefor you were too upset. “I can’t tell you either”, he answered. “If you want to keep the baby you have to be aware what awaits you – _all_ of you.” He gave you a meaningful look.

 “How can I keep it without its father?”, you said slightly sarcastic. The memory of the look Gabriel had flashed at you on the parking lot before he had disappeared hurt deep down in hidden corners of you nobody else would ever get a glimpse of.

 “I don’t think Gabriel’s the type to run away. He will come back and you will talk.” Cas sounded surprisingly confident.

 “Gabriel – I mean, he… what if not? What if he backs out? What if he leaves me alone with this?”

“Does he love you?”, Cas asked interested.

 You remembered how Gabriel talked to you in front of the karaoke bar, on the hood of the Impala. How he put his arms around your waist, how jealous he got in the supermarket. How sweet he whispered in your ear and how wanting and passionate he touched you when you were alone. “I think so”, you replied exhausted, dwelling in the memories. “At least he said so.”

 “Then, have faith in him.” Castiel stood up, giving you a caring and comforting smile before he left. Afterwards, you couldn’t really tell if this conversation made it easier to fall asleep or just exhausted you so much you immediately fell into the deep. --   

 

_“Then let’s play the lottery!”_

_“We can’t even afford lottery tickets, Dean!”_

The smeared mascara on your face was the only clue left in the morning of your conversation with Cas and you slowly got up to take a shower before you’d forget it and the Winchesters could notice your current emotional state. You heard their steps passing your room as they debated about the lottery and it almost made you smile how normal it was since everything seemed to run crazy right now.

“I hope (Y/N) is fine”, Sam suddenly said as they distanced themselves and you perked up your ears.

“I said it once and I’ll say it twice and a hundred times, angels are dicks”, Dean answered. “And I tell you, if Gabriel doesn’t come back to take care of this mess and leaves her alone with this shit, then I’ll find him. You can be sure.”

 “I thought the pregnancy was difficult in general, but this nephilim matter is even worse”, Sam said in a concerned voice and you knew Castiel must have told them the truth as well.

 “I don’t care. I’ll do what it needs to keep her safe. If he can’t, then we’ll do it.”

Sam scoffed agreeing. “Yeah. I know.”

As they made their way down the corridor and their voices faded in the distance a small, sad smile crawled over your lips. If you couldn’t count on Gabriel, well, at least you could count on the Winchester brothers.   

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate some advice & critics from you guys who write fanfics way longer than me so far and maybe suggestions to what the story could lead if you want to read further, also please correct me if you find typos. I don't have a beta so far for this fanfic, so... yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy it =w=


End file.
